Underworld Moonlight
by Amaya Kuruta
Summary: Nagisa hanya tidak tau untuk apa sebenarnya Tuhan mengirimkan gadis sepertinya ke dunia ini. "Kau egois, Karma."/" Yang namanya bulan, mau dimanapun dia cahayanya tetap akan indah, bukan?"
1. Chapter 1

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu by: Yuusei Matsui.**

**Amaya Kuruta mempersembahkan:**

**UNDERWORLD MOON**

**Fiction ini hanya khayalan author belaka dengan meminjam Chara dari Manga ciptaan beliau diatas. Yang belum membaca atau menonton serial animenya disarankan untuk menontonnya ^^.**

**WARNING!**

**Fem!Nagisa, Assassin after Timeskip, Slight!KarmaxOkuda, Dark Fic, Penuh siksaan lahir batin, OOC, dan typo yang.. saya ga tau gimana ngilanginnya. Diikhlaskan saja ya ^^.**

**Bisa saja KarmaxNagisa XD.**

**Selamat menikmati ^^/**

Bel tanda pulang sudah berbunyi sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Kelas 3-E juga sudah mulai kosong. Menyisakan segelintir orang yang baru saja selesai mengerjakan tugas harian mereka: Piket kelas.

"Hhh.. akhirnyaa!" Okajima berteriak sembari meregangkan tubuhnya. Isogai tersenyum.

"Jangan lupa untuk mengerjakan tugas dari Koro sensei, Okajima." Isogai mengingatkan. Seketika raut muka Okajima meredup.

"Aku bahkan belum membaca majalah terbarukuu!" Teriaknya frustasi. Yang lain hanya menatap lelaki itu dengan tertawa yang dipaksakan. Sulit untuk berprasangka buruk terhadap majalah Okajima.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus segera pulang." Nakamura melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Kemudian ia menoleh kearah gadis bersurai biru disampingnya.

"Mau pulang bersama, Nagisa? Kita bisa mampir ke cafe Isogai kalau kau mau." Ajak Nakamura. Nagisa tersenyum kecil lalu menggeleng.

"Mungkin lain kali, Nakamura-san." Tolaknya.

"Hee.. Hhh.. baiklaaah." Nakamura meraih tasnya. "Tapi kau akan langsung pulang kan? Maksudku, kita bisa menuruni bukit ini bersama-sama." Tawar Nakamura. Nagisa tersenyum.

"Tentu saja." Jawabnya.

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

"Menurutmu, kenapa Karma tidak menunggumu? Maksudku, dia secara terang-terangan mengancam anak laki-laki lainnya untuk tidak mendekatimu." Tanya Nakamura. Mata Nagisa melebar.

"Dia melakukannya?" Tanya Nagisa.

"Ya, aku melakukannya." Sebuah suara membuat kedua gadis itu menoleh.

"Yo, Nagisa~."

"Karma-kun! Kukira kau sudah pulang."

"Hmm.. ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, Nagisa." Ujar Karma. Nagisa mengernyitkan alisnya. Karma terdengar serius.

"Baiklah.. baiklah.. sepertinya aku akan pulang lebih dulu. Sampai besok, Nagisa, Karma!" Pamit Nakamura.

"Um. Sampai besok, Nakamura-san!" Nagisa melambaikan tangannya. Setelah punggung Nakamura menjauh, ia menoleh kearah Karma.

"Ada apa, Karma-kun?" Tanya Nagisa.

"Nagisa..." Karma meraih tas sekolahnya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah buku tulis. Nagisa melebarkan matanya.

"Karma-kun, kau mendapatkan buku itu darimana?" Tanya Nagisa.

"Kau berencana mengumpulkan anak-anak untuk menolong Koro sensei besok, kan?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa menghela nafas. ia tau itu bukan pertanyaan. itu penegasan.

"Ya. Setelah kejadian Kayano kemarin, aku rasa kita tidak bisa membunuh Sensei seperti ini." Jawab Nagisa.

"Nagisa.." Suara Karma memberat. Nagisa menatap manik amber milik Karma yang entah kenapa nampak lebih liar.

"Kau tau kan, kenapa gurita itu datang kesini?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa mengangguk.

"Aku tau, Karma-kun. Aku tau. Tapi setelah semua kenyataan tentang Koro sensei terungkap, aku rasa kita tidak bisa membunuhnya!"

BRAK

Nagisa mengernyit saat merasakan punggungnya menabrak pohon. Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Apa Karma baru saja mendorongnya? Didepannya, Karma masih menatap Nagisa tidak suka.

"Karma..kun?" Nagisa memanggil Karma masih tidak percaya.

"Kau pikir kau hebat?" Tanya Karma pelan.

"Eh?"

"Kau tau, Nagisa? Kau terlalu meremehkan teman-teman." Nagisa menyipitkan matanya tidak suka.

"Aku tidak pernah berfikir seperti itu!"

"Heeh~ kau saja yang tidak menyadari itu, Nagisa. sikapmu sekarang sudah seperti perempuan yang menertawakan perempuan lainnya karena tidak bisa selevel dengannya."

"Karma-kun!"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak bisa mengelak?" Nagisa menatap Karma tidak percaya.

"Apa kau membenci Koro sensei, Karma-kun? Kita bahkan sudah pernah menghabiskan waktu menyenangkan bersamanya. Apa kau tak ingat?" Nagisa berusaha meyakinkan teman merahnya.

"KARENA ITU AKU BILANG BAHWA GURITA ITU SUDAH BERUSAHA MEMBUAT KELAS INI MENYENANGKAN! Kau saja yang tak memikirkan semuanya. Perasaan mereka yang masih berusaha lebih keras dalam pembunuhan ini."

"KAU SALAH! Perasaanku tidak seperti itu, Karma-kun!"

"Dia sudah berusaha membuat kelas penuh dengan rasa haus darah. Dan jika rasa itu tidak ada, maka kelas ini juga tidak akan ada! Apa kau tak bisa melihat semua kerja kerasnya?"

"Aku melihatnya! Aku tahu Koro Sensei sudah berusaha keras.. Tapi tetap saja sulit untuk membunuhnya setelah semua terungkap. Karena itu aku-." Nagisa mengepalkan tangannya. Kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya.

"Aku akan menyelamatkannya." Tegas Nagisa.

"Nurufufufu~ sangat jarang sensei melihat sepasang kekasih muda bertengkar dengan pembahasan seserius ini." Kedua surai merah biru menoleh kearah suara.

"Tak usah ada yang menjelaskan. Karma-kun, sensei tau kau tak akan setuju dengan Nagisa-san, bukan? Karena itu, sensei membawa ini." Koro sensei mengeluarkan dua buah tabung cat yang biasa mereka pakai saat pelajaran PE bersama Karasuma sensei.

"Sensei akan kumpulkan semua murid besok untuk memilih apa yang akan kalian lakukan kepada sensei. setelah mereka memilih, maka kita bisa adakan survival. Bagaimana?" Tawar Koro sensei. Karma menatap tabung itu lalu mengambil tabung berwarna merah. Lalu ia menatap Nagisa dan berdecih pelan sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan berjalan menuruni bukit. Nagisa mengambil tabung berwana biru lalu menghela nafas. kemudian ia menoleh kearah senseinya.

"Nagisa, ini mungkin akan menjadi pertarungan antara kau dan Karma-kun. Tapi.. sensei berharap tak ada yang retak dari hubungan kalian. Sensei rasa kau cukup dewasa untuk membicarakan persoalan ini dengan lebih baik lagi." Nagisa menggigit bibirnya kemudian kembali menghela nafas.

"Kau benar, sensei. Aku akan mencoba membicarakan ini dengan Karma-kun." Jawab Nagisa. Koro sensei tersenyum hangat sebelum akhirnya melesat pergi.

Nagisa tersenyum lalu berjalan menuruni bukit. Ia sedikit menyesal karena sudah mengikuti keinginannya terlalu jauh. Tapi Nagisa juga tidak mengerti kenapa Karma bisa semarah itu padanya.

"Hhh.." Lagi-lagi Nagisa menghela nafas. ia sudah sampai di jalan setapak gedung utama. Ia baru saja akan melanjutkan langkahnya, saat matanya menangkap sosok yang amat ia kenal didepannya. Akabane Karma, dan Okuda Manami, keduanya nampak dekat sebelum akhirnya bibir mereka menyapa satu sama lain.

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

Karma menendang kerikil didepannya kesal. Ia tidak pernah melihat Nagisa begitu egois. Awalnya ia hanya akan mengingatkan Nagisa. Tidak dengan emosi tentu saja.

Bagaimanapun, Karma mencintai Nagisa. Tapi entah kenapa, melihat tidak ada keraguan dari Nagisa dengan rencananya, Karma merasa sedikit muak. Perasaan aneh itu kembali menyelinap di hatinya. perasaan yang sama saat ia menjauhi Nagisa satu tahun yang lalu. Ia merasa Nagisa berbahaya. di sisi lain, Karma tau Nagisa tidak bermaksud demikian. Hanya saja..

"Karma-kun?" Karma menoleh dan menemuka teman sekelasnya yang pemalu, Okuda Manami.

"Okuda san. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Karma. Okuda tersenyum.

"Aku baru saja mengembalikan peralatan lab yang hanya ada di gedung utama. Karma-kun sendiri?" Tanya Okuda. Karma diam. Okuda tersenyum sendu.

"Menunggu Nagisa-chan?" Tanyanya. Karma menoleh kearah Okuda. Karma merasa ada yang aneh dari nada bicara Okuda. Kemudian matanya melebar saat mendapati gadis bersurai violet itu tersengguk.

"Okuda-san.."

"Ah.. Maafkan aku.. aku hanya.. Akuu.." Okuda menghapus air matanya kemudian dengan sekuat tenaga ia tersenyum ke arah Karma. "Aku.. menyukai Karma-kun. Tapi itu mustahil kan?" Okuda memaksakan sebuah tawa kecil.

"Karma-kun menyukai Nagisa. dan Nagisa... sangat cocok untukmu, Karma-kun. Aku.." Ucapan Okuda terhenti. ia melihat tangan Karma yang kini ada di pundaknya. Mereka terdiam sesaat. Kemudian dalam satu gerakan, Okuda memberanikan diri berjinjit. membawa wajahnya mendekat dengan wajah Karma. Karma sendiri terkejut saat bibir Okuda bertemu dengan bibirnya. Batinnya memberontak. Tidak.. seharusnya tidak seperti ini.. Ia menyukai Nagisa. Tapi kepalanya kembali menayangkan adegan pertengkarannya dengan Nagisa. kemudian, Karma menutup matanya. Mungkin Okuda lah gadis yang tepat untuknya.

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

"Hei, Ritsu." Panggil Nagisa.

"Nagisa-chan? Kenapa kau masih belum pulang juga?"

"Koro sensei, ada dimana?" Tanya Nagisa tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ritsu. Pulang? Tidak mungkin kan, ia melanjutkan perjalanannya setelah adegan tadi? Karma, kekasihnya,sedang berciuman dengan wanita lain.

"Hmm.. menurut sinyal dari handphonenya, saat ini Sensei tengah berada di kutub selatan. sepertinya sensei sedikit sibuk disana." Jawab Ritsu.

"Hmm.. baiklah." Gumam Nagisa. Nagisa memasang rompi dari baju pertahanan yang dihadiahkan Karasuma untuk murid kelas 3-E. kemudian ia membuka pintu dan mendapati rintik hujan yang menderas. Nagisa tidak peduli. Ia berlari kearah hutan. menerobos hujan yang turun deras. ia melompat, bergelantung, berguling, ia benar-benar tidak peduli. Semua hal yang sudah ia lalui bersama guru guritanya mengalir dikepalanya.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.." Nagisa tertawa keras. Ia merasa dirinya hanya lelucon. Semuanya menjadi konyol saat ini.. Nagisa bukan tidak ingat.. tapi sejauh ini, kehidupan sekolahnyalah yang membuat Nagisa bertahan. Kehidupan sekolah bersama sang target yang jauh dari masalah. Tidak ada cacian di kelas itu untuknya. Tidak ada tamparan di kelas itu untuknya. Tidak ada yang menolaknya. Setidaknya dibanding rumahnya yang penuh dengan keegoisan ibunya, kelasnya penuh dengan hal yang menyenangkan. Dan juga.. sampai tadi pagi, Karma masih menyapa dan tersenyum kepadanya. Karma.. Karma.. nama itu kini terngiang di otak Nagisa.

"Karma.. Karma.. Karma.. KARMAAAA." Nagisa kini berteriak frustasi.

Kemudian dalam satu lompatan, tubuh mungil itu nampak keluar dari rimbunnya pepohonan. Nagisa menutup matanya dan membiarkan air matanya mengalir. Nagisa tak peduli dengan teriakan Ritsu di handphonenya. Nagisa tak peduli saat ia merasakan dirinya terjun dari ketinggian. Nagisa tak peduli.. Yang Nagisa inginkan hanyalah.. membuang rasa cintanya kepada Karma.

.

.

.

.

meski ia tau itu mustahil.

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

Nagisa membuka matanya. Terangnya lampu membuat ia mengernyit. Jadi.. dimana dia?

"Kau sudah bangun, Nagisa?" Nagisa menoleh dan mendapati wajah Koro sensei.

"Sensei.."

"Nah, minumlah dulu." Koro sensei menyodorkan segelas air. Nagisa bangun dari tidurnya dan menerima gelas itu. Kemudian ia meminumnya.

"Terimakasih, sensei." Ujar Nagisa pelan. Koro sensei mengangguk dan meletakkan gelas Nagisa.

"Jadi, ada apa, Nagisa?" Tanya Koro sensei. Nagisa menundukkan kepalanya. Hening menyelimuti.

"Sensei.. aku.. aku ingin menjadi pembunuh." Lirih Nagisa.

"Sensei tau. Kau sudah mengatakannya waktu itu." Jawab Koro sensei. Nagisa menggeleng.

"Aku benar-benar memilih untuk menjadi pembunuh, sensei." Ujar Nagisa pelan. Koro sensei menatap muridnya dalam diam.

"Apapun pilihan karirmu, tentu saja sensei akan mendukungmu. Hanya saja.. apa kau benar-benar sudah memantapkan hatimu, Nagisa?" Tanya Koro sensei. Nagisa mengangguk.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan Karma-kun?" Tanya Koro sensei lagi.

Nagisa diam tak menjawab. Koro sensei meletakkan salah satu tentakelnya diatas kepala Nagisa.

"Nagisa.. mulai besok, sensei akan melatihmu. Tapi tentu saja, sensei akan menyetujui keinginanmu dengan beberapa syarat." Nagisa menatap senseinya.

"Pertama, katakan pada sensei apa yang terjadi sehingga kau dengan gegabah melompat dari tebing. Kedua, jika kau tetap ingin menjadi pembunuh, jangan pernah menjadikan temanmu dan kedua sensei lainnya menjadi target." Nagisa menatap lantai dibawahnya kemudian ia mengangguk.

Lalu tanpa diperintah, Nagisa mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi hari itu. Koro sensei menyimak dengan serius. Lalu wajahnya berubah menjadi warna limau. warna yang belum pernah muncul sebelumnya.

"Nagisa.. sensei tau ini pasti berat untukmu. Tapi apa hanya itu alasan yang bisa mengubah keinginanmu menjadi guru?" Tanya Koro sensei. Nagisa terdiam.

_"Nagisa! Sudah kukatakan jangan pernah muncul di depanku dengan wajah seperti itu!"_

_"Kau hanya beruntung aku melahirkanmu.. wajah cantikmu itu membuatku muak! Pergi ke kamarmu dan jangan keluar sampai aku memanggilmu!"_

_"Kau tidak pernah menurutiku kan? Kau berlagak karena wajah cantikmu?"_

_"Kau seperti perempuan cantik yang berkata pada perempuan lainnya bahwa mereka tak akan bisa selevel denganmu!"_

Lihat? Nagisa hanya punya satu alasan. Tidak ada yang menginginkannya. Bahkan ibunya sendiri! Koro sensei bisa melihat murid birunya nampak berdebat dengan sesuatu di kepalanya. Tangannya mengepal dan sedikit gemetar. Koro sensei kembali mengusap kepala Nagisa.

"Kalau kau tak mau mengatakannya, tak apa. Sensei bisa mengerti." Ujar Koro sensei lembut. Nagisa tersenyum kecil. Koro sensei melihat senyuman itu. Senyuman yang dingin. Ada sesuatu yang hilang disana. Koro sensei bisa merasakan betapa terlukanya hati murid birunya itu. Bahkan ia tidak yakin ia bisa memperbaikinya.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kau kuantar pulang sekarang, Nagisa. besok sepulang sekolah kau bisa tetap disini."

"Koro sensei.. ada satu hal lagi."

"Hm?"

"Pertandingan besok.. aku ingin membatalkannya." Jawab Nagisa.

"Kau yakin?"

"Um."

Koro sensei memperhatikan murid birunya sejenak.

"Baiklah. Sensei akan sampaikan kepada Karma-kun besok. Anggap saja tak ada yang terjadi." Jawab Koro sensei. Nagisa mengangguk. Tidak ada yang terjadi. Semua baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Nagisa hanya perlu berlagak seperti itu kan?

**TBC**

**Yah.. Akhirnya saya muncul lagi. Mangkrak banyak malah bikin fic baru xD**

**RnR?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu by: Yuusei Matsui.**

**Amaya Kuruta mempersembahkan:**

**UNDERWORLD MOON**

**Fiction ini hanya khayalan author belaka dengan meminjam Chara dari Manga ciptaan beliau diatas. Yang belum membaca atau menonton serial animenya disarankan untuk menontonnya ^^.**

**WARNING!**

**Fem!Nagisa, Assassin after Timeskip, Slight!KarmaxOkuda, Dark Fic, Penuh siksaan lahir batin, OOC, dan typo yang.. saya ga tau gimana ngilanginnya. Diikhlaskan saja ya ^^.**

**Bisa saja KarmaxNagisa XD.**

**Selamat menikmati ^^/**

Chapter:2

Nagisa memasuki rumahnya. Gelap. Nagisa melangkah pelan. Sepertinya ibunya tidak ada. Mungkin sedang 'bekerja'. Tapi untuk apa Nagisa peduli? Bukankah Ibunya tak pernah benar-benar mau melihat wajahnya?

"Kau terlambat." Sebuah suara mengagetkan Nagisa. Nagisa menoleh dan mendapati ibunya yang tengah menatapnya tajam. Sepuntung rokok tersemat di bibirnya.

"Maafkan aku."

"Aku tidak peduli. Kukira kau tidak akan kembali ke rumah ini." Jawab ibunya. Nagisa tertegun. Apa ia punya kesempatan macam itu?

"Kaa-san.. apakah.. apakah aku boleh tidak kembali kerumah ini?" Tanya Nagisa. Ibunya mengangkat alis.

"Kau mau melepaskan diri dariku? setelah semua uang yang kuhamburkan untukmu?" Tanya ibunya. Nagisa menunduk dalam. Selalu itu yang jadi persoalannya.

"Hh.. baiklah. Kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk. Tidak akan melihatmu lagi, kurasa itu hal yang menyenangkan." Perkataan itu membuat Nagisa mengangkat wajahnya. Terpana dan terkejut. Tentu bukan hal menyenangkan jika mendengarnya dari ibu kandungmu. Tapi disisi lain itu kesempatan bagus.

"Tapi ada syaratnya. Aku akan membahas itu nanti sebaiknya kau segera enyah dari hadapanku. Masuk ke dalam kamarmu dan jangan keluar jika bukan karena aku yang memanggilmu. kau mengerti?" Nagisa mengangguk.

"Um. aku mengerti."

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

Nagisa melemparkan dirinya ke kasur. Rasanya melelahkan. Ia baru saja akan memejamkan matanya saat pintu kamarnya di pukul keras. Nagisa dengan segera membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ada apa, Ka-umph." Nagisa melebarkan matanya. Di depannya bukan ibu Nagisa. didepannya berdiri dua orang lelaki yang tidak ia kenal. Satu diantaranya-yang tengah membekap Nagisa- bertubuh besar.

"Hmm~ Barang yang bagus, Hiromi! kau yakin akan memberikannya pada kami? kalau kau bawa ke tempat biasanya kau akan bisa mendapat lebih banyak lagi!" Ucap orang itu. Nagisa mengikuti arah pandang laki laki itu dan menemukan ibunya tengah menatap adegan itu tak peduli.

"Aku sedang butuh uang secepat yang aku bisa dapatkan. Karena itu aku tidak peduli." Jawaban ibunya membuat Nagisa melebarkan matanya.

"Hei.. hei.. apa kami boleh mencicipi di rumah ini?" Tanya seorang lagi.

"Hm? Ah, tentu saja. Dia sudah jadi milik kalian. Lakukan apa yang kalian mau." Jawab Hiromi seraya berjalan menjauh.

Nagisa berteriak dalam bekapan. Ia tidak menyangka ibunya akan menjualnya. Nagisa meronta saat kedua laki laki itu menyeretnya kedalam kamarnya. Nagisa semakin meronta saat dilihatnya laki laki dengan tubuh kurus mengikat tangan dan entah bagaimana membuat Nagisa menempel di tembok. Nagisa terus berteriak. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tak ada yang datang. Wajah Karma terlintas dikepalanya.

Karma..

Karma..

Karma..

"Hei. apa ini?" Tanya seorang diantara mereka sembari mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat besi dari dalam tas yang mereka bawa.

"Ah, itu untuk menandainya. Model terbaru dengan pemanas." Jawab pria berbadan besar.

"Hee bagaimana jika kita coba? Sebaiknya dimana, hm?" Pria kurus itu mulai membuka pakaian Nagisa. Nagisa mulai putus asa. kaosnya tergeletak di lantai.

"Disini sepertinya bagus." pria itu mengelus pinggang Nagisa. Nagisa menarik nafas panjang. Ia tau benda apa itu. Kedua pria itu menyeringai lebar. Tubuh Nagisa bergetar.

"Kumohon.. jangan.. jangan lakukan.. Karma-kun!"

"Nagisa-chan, ada pesan untukmu!" Ritsu muncul dari layar komputer di meja Nagisa. Kemudian matanya membelalak tak percaya. Ia tak mampu berkata apa-apa sampai akhirnya..

**NYESS**

"AAAAAAAAAAAA..-"

Tanpa sadar Ritsu mengacaukan daftar kontaknya. Tanpa sadar Ritsu menghubungi acak kontak yang ada dalam memorinya dengan satu teriakan penuh ketakutan.

"NAGISA-CHAAAAN!"

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

Di tiga tempat yang berbeda, semua kepala menoleh mendengar handphonenya berteriak penuh ketakutan. Terlebih dengan menyebut nama Nagisa.

Nakamura meraih handphonenya.

"Ritsu, kau bisa membangunkan orang tu... Ritsu?" Nakamura melihat wajah Ritsu penuh dengan kengerian.

"Na..Nakamura.. san.. Nakamura san! Tolong.. Tolong Nagisa!" Tanpa diperintah, Ritsu menampilkan kejadian di ruangan Nagisa. Mata Nakamura melebar. Ia melihatnya. Nagisa.. dan dua pria.. yang sedang tertawa puas.. dengan tangan yang tak henti menikmati kulit Nagisa.

"Ritsu, minta Koro sensei segera ke rumah !" Titah Nakamura sambil meraih jaketnya.

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

Nakamura berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Tangannya sibuk memegang handphone di telinganya

"Karma.. kau dimana?" Gumam Nakamura. Kemudian ia mengangkat alisnya saat melihat sosok yang ia kenal tengah berlari kearah yang sama dengannya.

"Isogai kun!" Teriak Nakamura. Isogai menoleh.

"Nakamura-san! Aku mendapat kabar dari Ritsu tentang Nagisa. Dia-"

"Aku sudah tau. Bagaimana dengan koro sensei?"

"Ritsu bilang sensei baru akan tiba 10 menit."

"Sudah 15 menit berlalu sejak Ritsu memanggil. Harusnya Sensei sudah disana."

"um. berdoa saja."

mereka terus berlari menaiki tangga apartemen Nagisa. kemudian tanpa berhenti keduanya membuka pintu apartemen Nagisa.

"Huh? Siapa kalian?" Nakamura menatap sosok wanita dengan rokok di mulutnya. Tangannya tengah memegang lembaran uang. Seketika Nakamura dan Isogai faham apa yang terjadi.

"Kau.. menjual Nagisa.. bukan?" Terka Nakamura.

"Huh? Oh.. itu bukan urusanmu." Jawab Hiromi. Nakamura membelalakkan matanya. kemarahan nampak jelas disana.

"Aku akan menemui Nagisa!" ujar Nakamura. Hiromi kemudian mengeluarkan senapan dari kantong bajunya.

"Tahan sebentar anak muda. Maju selangkah lagi, aku tak akan peduli dengan nasibmu." Ujar Hiromi. Isogai mengernyit. Jadi.. Nagisa mendapatkan bakat membunuh dari ibu yang berbahaya, huh? Lalu tanpa segan Isogai gesit berlari kearah Hiromi. Hiromi menembak dan berhasil dihindari oleh Isogai. Dalam satu gerakan, Isogai berhasil memukul tangan Hiromi sehingga pistol itu terjatuh.

"Dasar anak- anak tak tau di-"

"Buagh."

"Ugh.." Hiromi merasa pukulan telak di perutnya. Isogai menoleh dan mendapati Kataoka serta Okano di sampingnya.

"Kami mendapat pesan Ritsu." Ujar Kataoka.

"Dan kebetulan aku sedang bersama Megu." Timpal Okano. Isogai mengangguk dan memberi Isyarat untuk mengikat Hiromi. Setelah selesai, mereka bergegas menaiki tangga.

"Nagisa!" panggil mereka. keempat murid itu terengah. Lalu menarik nafas lega saat melihat Koro sensei sudah disana dengan tentakel melilit leher kedua pria brengsek itu.

"Koro sensei.. Nagisa.. bagaimana?" Tanya Nakamura. Koro sensei didepannya masih berwarna hitam pekat. Keempat murid itu memperhatikan sekeliling sebelum terkesiap. Nagisa.. masih menempel di dinding. Isogai membuang mukanya. Dan kedua pria di tentakel sensei mereka, mereka tau keduanya sudah tak bernyawa.

"Semuanya.. sensei yakin kalian sudah membaca situasinya.." Ujar Koro sensei.

"Sensei baru saja membunuh dua orang ini. Apa diantara kalian ada yang keberatan dengan apa yang sensei lakukan?" Pertanyaan itu mengagetkan Isogai dan yang lainnya. Setelah beberapa saat, Nakamura menggeleng.

"Aku.. Kami tidak keberatan." Koro sensei mengangguk. Warna hitam pekat memudar.

"Bisakah kalian melepaskan Nagisa-chan? Rantai yang mengikat Nagisa terbuat dari anti sensei." Ucap Koro sensei. mereka berempat nampak ragu.

"Bagaimana jika menghubungi Karasuma sensei?" Usul Kataoka.

"Akan kulakukan!" Ritsu tak menunggu persetujuan yang lain. Bagaimanapun itu terlalu mengejutkan untuknya.

"Nagisa.." Nakamura mendekati temannya yang ia tau sudah tak sadarkan diri. Kemudian ia menoleh kearah Koro sensei yang membelakangi Nagisa. Mereka semua tau.. Koro sensei sedang merasa kesal. Kesal dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Sensei.. apakah.. apakah mereka.. berhasil melakukan apa yang hendak mereka lakukan kepada Nagisa?" Tanya Isogai. Semua mata menatap Koro sensei. Kemudian perasaan lega muncul saat Koro sensei menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu, kau tak perlu semarah ini dengan dirimu sendiri, sensei. Kau.. berhasil menyelamatkan Nagisa. Aku yakin Nagisa akan sangat berterimakasih padamu." Hibur Kataoka. Koro sensei menghela nafas kemudian menoleh.

"Kalian benar-benar anak yang baik." Ujar Koro sensei sambil mengusap keempat kepala didepannya. kemudian matanya beralih ke arah Nagisa. Dalam sekejap, tubuh Nagisa berbalut selimut.

"Sensei, sebaiknya.. kita bawa Nagisa pergi dari rumah ini. Kau.. mungkin tidak tau kenapa Nagisa bisa terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini.. tapi kedua orang itu.. mereka bisa masuk kerumah ini karena ibu Nagisa." Nakamura menjeda ceritanya. Bermaksud melihat reaksi Koro sensei. Koro sensei mengangguk.

"Sensei tau. Sensei bisa mencium bau orang lain dirumah ini dan baunya sama dengan banyak barang dirumah ini. Dan sensei bisa merasakan tak ada kepanikan lain di rumah ini selain milik Nagisa. Jadi.. Sensei bermaksud untuk mengurus ibu Nagisa setelah menyelamatkan Nagisa. Tapi.. melihat kalian berempat sudah ada disini, Sensei yakin kalian sudah mengurusnya kan?" Tanya Koro sensei. Keempat muridnya mengangguk. kemudian mereka sibuk dengan pikirannya masing masing hingga akhirnya terdengar suara langkah tergesa yang menaiki tangga. Lalu sosok guru PE mereka muncul diambang pintu.

"Karasuma sensei!" Sambut mereka antusias. Karasuma menatap orang-orang didepannya datar. Lalu matanya melebar melihat Nagisa yang masih menempel di tembok kamar dengan tangan terikat rantai.

"Kami tau kau ingin banyak bertanya. Tapi sensei.. bisakah kau membebaskan Nagisa terlebih dahulu?" Pinta Isogai. Karasuma menatap murid didepannya lalu mengangguk mengerti. Jarang baginya melihat Isogai sangat merasa terganggu.

Karasuma dengan mudah melepaskan Nagisa. Nakamura dan para gadis lainnya segera menerima Nagisa. Nakamura menatap wajah Nagisa sedih.

"Baiklah, kami sudah mengemas barang milik Nagisa. Sekarang, kemana ia akan dibawa?" Tanya Isogai.

"Ke tempatku!" Nakamura tak ragu.

"Baiklah. Tapi sensei ingin kalian semua ikut dan temani Nagisa sampai ia tersadar. Saat ia sadar nanti, penting baginya untuk tau siapa saja yang mengetahui kondisinya." Pinta Koro sensei. kemudian ia menoleh kearah partner gurunya. "Termasuk kau, Karasuma Sensei." Lanjutnya.

"Aku tak keberatan. Tapi izinkan aku mengurus mereka terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu aku akan menyusul ke tempat Nakamura." Jawab Karasuma. Semua orang mengangguk setuju. Lalu tanpa menunggu lagi, Koro sensei meraih murid-muridnya dan segera meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

Kamar Nakamura nampak senyap. Sudah 4 jam berlalu sejak mereka meninggalkan rumah Nagisa. Tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang berniat untuk meninggalkan Nagisa. Isogai bersikeras untuk menjaga Nagisa dan menyuruh para gadis itu untuk tidur. Karena itulah ia kini duduk di samping kasur Nakamura. Mengamati wajah Nagisa yang belum juga sadar. Sesekali tangannya meraih ponsel miliknya untuk melihat pesan. Tidak ada. Ia sudah mencoba menghubungi Karma tapi tak ada balasan darinya. meski begitu, ia tak menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Ia hanya takut Nagisa tak ingin Karma tau. Bagaimanapun, Isogai tau Karma tak akan tinggal diam jika ia tau. Lagipula dua pelaku sudah dibunuh oleh sensei mereka. Jadi Isogai tak ingin Karma nekat menyelidiki itu semua.

"Ngh.." Isogai menegakkan punggungnya mendengar lenguhan Nagisa. Kemudian ia bisa melihat mata itu terbuka perlahan. menampakkan manik azure yang menatap atap kamar dengan tatapan kosong.

"Nagisa! Syukurlah." Ucap Isogai. Nagisa menoleh. Seakan baru saja sadar jika ia tak sendirian. Ia melihat rambut hitam milik Isogai. Milik Laki-laki ikemen itu. Laki-laki? Tunggu. Laki-laki.. kemudian mata Nagisa membesar. Ia menutup mulutnya. Perutnya terasa mual. semua adegan itu terulang lagi. Seringaian kedua laki-laki itu, Tangan lancang mereka yang menelusuri perut Nagisa, dan kecupan kecupan menjijikkan di tubuhnya. lalu tobgkat besi itu. Ya! Tangan Nagisa meraba pinggangnya. Kemudian matanya melebar. Ada! luka itu! Nagisa bergetar hebat.

"Na.. Nagisa?" Isogai bermaksud menenangkan Nagisa. Nagisa menoleh horor. ia melihat Isogai dengan tatapan ketakutan.

"Pergi.. Pergi! Jangan sentuh aku! Pergi!" Teriak Nagisa. Sontak ketiga murid lainnya yang tengah tidur di ruangan yang sama terbangun.

"Nggh.. Isogai kun.. apa.. Nagisa!" Nakamura melompat melihat teman birunya sudah terbangun. kemudian ia terdiam melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Nagisa.."

Nagisa duduk disana, menekuk lututnya dan merapatkan tubuhnya ke tembok.

"**JANGAN.. SENTUH.. AKU..**" Ucapnya. Kemudian ia menoleh kekanan dan kekiri dengan nafas terengah.

"Karma.. Karma kun.. dimana? Tolong aku.. Karma-kun.."

"Sensei kembali! Ba- ah.. kau sudah sadar, Nagisa chan?" Koro sensei yang baru tiba mencoba mengajak Nagisa bicara. Nagisa diam sejenak melihat makhluk aneh didepannya. Seakan ia lupa siapa makhluk itu. Kemudian ia tersentak dan dengan tergopoh ia meninggalkab kasurnya. Ia maju dan dengan penuh rasa takut memeluk Koro sensei.

"Sensei.. sensei.. syukurlah.. sensei.. tolong aku.. sensei.." Bisik Nagisa. Suaranya bergetar. Koro sensei mengelus kepala Nagisa lembut.

"Tenanglah, Nagisa chan.. semua baik-baik saja.. Semua akan baik- baik saja.. Sensei sudah me-"

"Tapi mereka masih disini.. sensei.. kumohon.." Nagisa memotong pembicaraan. Koro sensei tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak Nagisa chan.. lihatlah." Koro sensei memutar tubuh Nagisa " Mereka hanya teman-temanmu. Lihatlah.. di ruangan ini hanya ada sensei, Nakamura san, Kataoka san, Okano san, dan Isogai kun." Jelas Koro sensei.

Nagisa masih menatap teman-temannya tak sadar. Tatapannya penuh ketakutan.

"Nagisa.. ini kami.." panggil Kataoka. Nagisa mengernyitkan matanya. Perlahan otaknya mulai bekerja dengan baik. Ia bisa melihat apa yang dikatakan senseinya benar. Kemudian Bahunya melemas. Ketegangan itu hilang. dan Air mata itu kini mengalir deras dipipinya. semuanya terdiam. Hanya ada isak tangis Nagisa dan tatapan-tatapan prihatin bercampur kemarahan yang menyertainya.

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

"Merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Koro Sensei pelan. Nagisa mengangguk. Kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap teman-temannya.

"Terimakasih karena sudah menyelamatkanku." Ujarnya tulus. Semua diruangan itu tersenyum.

"Tak perlu berterimakasih, Nagisa. Kami senang kau baik-baik saja." Jawab Isogai. Nagisa kembali tersenyum. Sejujurnya ia tidak tau. Apa benar ia baik- baik saja? Ia tidak benar-benar ingat apa yang terjadi setelah besi panas itu menyentuh pinggangnya. Tanpa disadari air mata kembali mengalir dipipinya.

"Nagisa.." Gumam teman-temannya prihatin. Nagisa dengan segera menghapus air matanya dan berusaha tersenyum. Tapi semua usahanya sia-sia.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya.. aku tidak tau. Maksudku.. apa aku benar-benar baik-baik saja? aku.."

"Tentu saja kau baik-baik saja Nagisa." Potong Koro sensei. Nagisa menatap guru guritanya sendu.

"Kalau yang kau maksud apakah para lelaki kurang ajar itu berhasil menyentuhmu lebih dari yang kau ingat, maka jawabannya adalah tidak. Karena itu.. sensei jamin kau baik-baik saja, Nagisa." Koro sensei kini mengusap lembut kepala Nagisa. Nagisa merasa tenang.

"Um. Terimakasih, sensei." Ucap Nagisa lagi. Koro sensei tersenyum lembut. Semua di ruangan itu tersenyum lembut.

"Mm.. Nagisa, aku hanya ingin tau.. apakah kau ingin kami memanggil Karma-kun untukmu? Kami sudah mencoba menghubunginya. Dan.."

"Apa kau mengatakan semuanya pada Karma-kun?" Potong Nagisa.

"Belum. Kami tidak bisa menghubunginya." Jawab Isogai.

Nagisa menatap selimut di kakinya. Karma, ya? Entahlah. Nagisa tidak yakin ia akan peduli dengan kejadian ini. Lagipula, ia pasti sedang sibuk dengan Okuda kan? Nagisa menghela nafasnya kemudian menggeleng.

"Tidak perlu. dan.. aku tidak ingin satu orangpun tau tentang kejadian ini selain kalian. Termasuk Karma-kun." Jawab Nagisa tegas.

"Tapi Nagisa, Karma.."

"Nagisa sudah berkata seperti itu. Ayo kita ikuti kemauannya. Kalian keberatan?" Tanya Koro sensei. mereka saling memandang sesaat sebelum akhirnya menggeleng.

"Kalau kau bilang seperti itu, Nagisa." Jawab teman-temannya. Nagisa mengangguk.

" Nah, sebaiknya kalian semua istirahat. Besok masih harus sekolah." Ucap Koro sensei. Kemudian ia menoleh kearah Nagisa. "Kau bisa istirahat dulu untuk besok, Nagisa." Lanjutnya. Nagisa terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya menggeleng.

"Aku akan pergi ke sekolah besok." Jawab Nagisa. Koro sensei mengangguk. Kemudian ia pergi dari kamar Nakamura setelah sebelumnya merangkul Isogai, Kataoka dan Okano untuk mengantar mereka pulang.

Tbc

**Maafkan atas lamanya update :D**

**Terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca fic ini ^^ **

**untuk review, karena ini upload dari hp jadi sepertinya akan saya jawab via pm saja ya :) **

**Kritik, saran, pesan, dan sejenisnya diterima dengan tangan terbuka. mau ngobrol juga boleh (?)**

**Sekali lagi terimakasih ^^ **

**yours,**

**Amaya**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu by: Yuusei Matsui.**

**Amaya Kuruta mempersembahkan:**

**UNDERWORLD MOON**

**Fiction ini hanya khayalan author belaka dengan meminjam Chara dari Manga ciptaan beliau diatas. Yang belum membaca atau menonton serial animenya disarankan untuk menontonnya ^^.**

**WARNING!**

**Fem!Nagisa, Assassin after Timeskip, Slight!KarmaxOkuda, Dark Fic, Penuh siksaan lahir batin, OOC, dan typo yang.. saya ga tau gimana ngilanginnya. Diikhlaskan saja ya ^^.**

**Bisa saja KarmaxNagisa XD.**

**Selamat menikmati ^^/**

Akabane Karma melangkah santai menuju gedung kelas 3- E. Hari itu ia berangkat menuju sekolahnya sendirian. ya.. Sendirian.

Memikirkan itu membuat Karma sedikit miris. Tapi bukan Karma namanya jika harus berlarut seperti itu. Lagipula, hari ini ia harus memberi pelajaran pada gadis berambut biru itu. Kepada kekasihnya.

"Ah, Karma-kun selamat pagi." Suara itu membuat Karma menoleh. Ia mendapati gadis dengan kacamata itu dihadapannya.

"Selamat pagi, Okuda-san." Jawab Karma. Kemudian keduanya berjalan beriringan. Sesekali Okuda akan melirik kearah Karma. Sungguh ia merasa bingung dengan hubungan mereka sekarang. Maksudnya, Okuda sudah mencium Karma kemarin. Karma tidak menolaknya dan itu membuat Okuda terkejut. Terlebih setelah ciuman itu, mereka berjalan pulang bersama sambil berbincang. Belum lagi malamnya, mereka menghabiskan berjam-jam bersama di rumah Karma. Mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, memasak bersama dan makan bersama. Bahkan sebelum Okuda pulang, ia mencium pipi Karma dan Karma hanya diam. Ia tau itu salah. Karma dan Nagisa masih sepasang kekasih tentu saja. Tapi Karma tak menolaknya dan Okuda menyukainya. Tanpa terasa mereka kini sudah berdiri didepan pintu kelas 3 E. Mereka bisa mendengar suara dari dalamnya. Tanpa Ragu Karma membuka pintu dan memasuki kelas. Matanya menyapu sekeliling dan mendapati Nagisa belum juga ada disana. Nagisa.. ya? Apa kabar hubungannya dengan Nagisa? Ia sudah mencium Okuda. Jadi? Karma menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya. Lagipula setelah bertengkar seperti itu, Nagisa tak akan peduli lagi bukan?

"Ah, Karma-kun! dan.. Okuda-san. Selamat pagi." Sapa Guru gurita mereka. Okuda dan Karma menatap Koro sensei heran. Mereka bisa menangkap nada aneh dari sapaan gurunya.

"Selamat pagi, sensei." Jawab keduanya.

"Apa kau sudah membaca pesanku tadi malam, Karma-kun?" Tanya Koro sensei. Karma mengangkat alisnya. Pesan? Ia bahkan tak menyentuh ponselnya sejak kemarin sore.

"Ah, mungkin sensei terlalu malam mengirimkan pesan untukmu." Ucap Koro sensei. Karma berjalan kearah bangkunya dan duduk disana. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menyalakannya. kemudian ia mengernyit heran. Kenapa pula ponselnya penuh dengan notifikasi? 1 pesan dari Koro sensei, 20 panggilan tak terjawab dari Nakamura. 20? 15 panggilan tak terjawab dari Isogai. Isogai?Karma menatap ponselnya heran. Sebenarnya kenapa dua makhluk itu semangat sekali menelponnya? Karma memutuskan untuk mengacuhkan puluhan misscall tersebut dan membuka pesan dari Koro sensei. Kemudian matanya melebar. Nagisa membatalkan pertandingan dengannya hari ini? Apa maksudnya? Karma baru akan beranjak dari kursinya saat bel masuk berbunyi. Koro sensei memberi isyarat kepada para murid untuk duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Karma memperhatikan seisi kelas. Selain Nagisa, ada Nakamura, Isogai, Kataoka dan Okano Hinata yang tidak hadir. Maehara pun nampak bingung melihat bangku di sekitarnya kosong. Kayano juga sesekali melirik jendela cemas.

"Baiklah semuanya, Hari ini beberapa teman kalian tidak bisa hadir tepat waktu. Jadi, sepertinya sensei akan menjemput mereka dan.. mencari tau." Koro sensei berkata sedikit tidak yakin.

"Kalau begitu, silahkan kalian kerjakan tes yang sudah sensei buat. Sementara sensei akan.. menemui teman-teman kalian." Ujar Koro sensei dan segera melesat pergi.

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu.**

"Nagisa.. kau yakin ingin pergi?" Tanya Nakamura sambil menutup tasnya. Nagisa mengangguk. Kepalanya masih pusing. sekujur badannya masih merasa lelah dan.. remuk. Perlahan, tangannya menyusuri pinggangnya. Tatapannya kosong. Nakamura menatap teman birunya sedih. Nagisa gadis baik-baik. Ia merasa ini sangat tidak adil. Nagisa tidak seharusnya mengalami kejadian semengerikan itu! Nakamura menghela nafas. Kemudian menepuk bahu Nagisa. Nagisa berjengit dan mundur beberapa langkah. Mata birunya menatap Nakamura penuh dengan kepanikan. Nakamura menggigit bibirnya.

"Nagisa, ini aku.. Nakamura." Ucap Nakamura pelan. Nagisa perlahan mengatur nafasnya kemudian menatap Nakamura. air matanya siap jatuh lagi. Nakamura mengepalkan tangannya. Kemarahan itu masih tersisa di hatinya.

"Nagisa, sebaiknya kau istirahat saja disini. Dengan kondisimu saat ini, aku yakin kau-"

"Aku akan melakukannya. Aku.. harus pergi." Potong Nagisa. Nakamura menghela nafas. Tepat setelah itu, hembusan angin menerpa tubuh mereka dan mereka bisa melihat sosok bertentakel kuning diantara mereka.

"Baiklah, apa kalian siap?" Tanya Koro sensei. Nakamura menatap senseinya sweatdrop. Pasalnya, Koro sensei membawa tas super besar di tentakelnya. Dan mereka bisa melihat wajah-wajah lelah ketiga teman mereka yang hari ini mendapatkan perlakuan istimewa berupa antar jemput berkecepatan 20 mach.

" Um. Kami siap." Jawab Nagisa. Kemudian setelah meraih kedua murid yang tersisa, Koro sensei melesat menuju gedung kelas 3E.

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**.

"Aku kembali! Nah, sekarang kalian harus ikut mengerjakan tes." Koro sensei meletakkan kelima muridnya yang terlambat ke meja masing-masing. Maehara melirik kekanan dan kekiri.

"pst.. Isogai! Kenapa kalian bisa terlambat datang bersama-sama? Kalian baik-baik saja?" Tanya Maehara. Isogai tersenyum kecil dan memberi isyarat 'nanti saja' pada Maehara. di bangku belakang, Karma yang sudah selesai mengerjakan tesnya, melihat punggung dengan helai biru yang tak biasanya terurai. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana Nagisa menatap kertas didepannya dengan tatapan.. kosong? dan juga bolpoin ditangannya bahkan tak bergerak. Hei.. apa sesulit itu? Menit berlalu dan Koro sensei memberi titah pada kedua petugas kelas untuk mengumpulkan lembar tes. Setelah terkumpul, kelas mulai bersuara.

"Nagisa! Sangat aneh melihatmu terlambat!" Sugino merangkul Nagisa tiba-tiba. Nagisa reflek menepis tangan Sugino dan berdiri dari bangkunya. Dengan panik ia menoleh kekanan dan kekiri. Nafasnya memberat.

"Hey, kau kenapa, Nagi-" Sugino mengulurkan tangannya. Dengan sigap, Nakamura menahannya. Sugino menatap Nakamura bingung. Kataoka dan Isogai yang baru saja kembali dari ruangan guru bergegas menuju kearah Nagisa.

"Nagisa.." Panggil Kataoka. Nagisa menoleh. Tatapannya masih panik. Isogai menatap Nagisa sendu. Kemudian tangannya terulur. Dengan pelan, Isogai menyentuh pundak Nagisa. Nagisa berjengit. Isogai dengan cepat berbisik.

"Ini aku, Nagisa. Isogai." Bisiknya. Kataoka mencoba menggenggam tangan Nagisa. Nagisa mengerjapkan matanya. Kemudian rasa lega mulai menjalar di tubuhnya melihat Kataoka dan Isogai didepannya. Air mata kembali tanpa peringatan, Nagisa memeluk Isogai. Isogai cukup terkejut dengan sikap Nagisa. akan tetapi, sang ikemen balas memeluknya. Tangannya menepuk punggung Nagisa pelan. Pemandangan mengerikan tadi malam kembali berputar dikepalanya.

"Sshh.. tak apa Nagisa.. semua akan baik-baik saja." Bisik Isogai. Seisi kelas membeku melihat adegan tersebut. di bangkunya, Akabane Karma menggertakkan giginya tak suka. ia merasa kepalanya baru saja dipukul keras.

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu.**

"Aa... APA-APAAN INI?" Teriak penghuni kelas 3- E. Kataoka, Isogai, Okano dan Nakamura menghela nafas lelah. Bagaimana mereka bisa menyembunyikan kejadian itu dari teman-temannya jika Nagisa tak bisa bersikap biasa?

"Semuanya.. tenanglah." Ujar Kataoka.

"TENANG?" Maehara berteriak frustasi. "Bagaimana aku bisa tenang dengan semua kejadian ini? Nagisa seharusnya memeluk Karma bukan Isogai!" Ujarnya serampangan. Okano otomatis menendang Maehara. Tak ayal yang lain mengangguk setuju. harusnya begitu! Isogai tertawa canggung.

"Itu.. Nagisa hanya sedang tidak enak badan. Maksudku, Ketika demam, biasanya kita mengalaminya kan, mimpi buruk?" Ucapnya. Sugino menepuk tangannya.

"Ah! itu masuk akal. Maafkan aku Nagisa. Aku tidak tau kau sedang sakit." Jawab Sugino. Isogai melirik surai biru didekapannya.

"Lebih baik?" bisik Isogai. Nagisa melepaskan diri lalu mengangguk.

"Um. Maafkan aku, Isogai." Lirih Nagisa. Isogai dan Kataoka tersenyum. Tiba-tiba Nagisa merasa keseimbangannya hilang. lalu ia membelalakkan matanya saat menyadari tangannya ditarik paksa oleh seseorang. Kakinya mencoba melawan mundur. Namun ia tak bisa melawan kekuatan sang surai merah, Akabane Karma. Dengan cepat Karma menarik Nagisa keluar kelas. Mengabaikan teriakan penuh amarah dari Nakamura Rio.

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

Karma menghempaskan tubuh Nagisa sesampainya mereka di dalam hutan. Kemudian ia menoleh dan mendapati Nagisa yang tengah menatapnya. Tatapan itu penuh dengan ketakutan.

"Hey, Nagisa~ sensei memberitahuku bahwa kau membatalkan pertarungan denganku. Apa kau benar-benar membatalkannya?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa tidak langsung menjawabnya. Karma menyadari bahwa Nagisa tidak ada didepannya. Tidak dengan jiwanya. Karma mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Nagisa!" Sentak Karma. Nagisa terperanjat. Perlahan manik biru yang nampak gelap mulai berkilau. Karma bisa melihat ada kelegaan disana.

"Ah, Karma.. kun." Ujar Nagisa pelan. Kemudian Nagisa tersenyum kecil.

"Ma.. maafkan aku. Apa.. apa yang kau katakan tadi?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma mengangkat alisnya.

"Kau ingin mempermainkanku atau apa? Kau membatalkan pertarungannya. Kenapa kau melakukannya?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa mengepalkan tangannya.

"Aku.. aku minta maaf, Karma-kun. Aku tau aku egois memaksakan keinginanku. Aku.. tau aku salah karena itu.."

"Karma-kun.." Suara lirih itu membuat dua surai merah biru menoleh. Mereka mendapati Okuda Manami tengah menatap keduanya cemas. Karma mengangkat alisnya. Nagisa? Ia mencoba memperhatikan Gadis bermanik lavender didepannya. Nagisa tau.. Okuda tengah cemas. Haa.. tentu saja.. melihat kekasihnya pergi bersama 'bekas kekasih' akan sangat mengkhawatirkan.

"A.. Aku... kalau begitu sebaiknya aku kembali ke kelas. Kalian.. bersenang-senanglah."Nagisa tersenyum kecil dan membalikkan badannya. Karma dengan cepat menahan tangan Nagisa.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa menoleh dan tersenyum kecil.

"Kau.. sudah melepasku.. bukan? Kau.. dan Okuda san.. sekarang bersama.. bukan?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma melebarkan matanya.

"Aku.. aku tidak sengaja melihat kalian berdua kemarin sore. Maafkan aku karena aku sudah lancang seperti itu." Tambahnya. Karma terdiam. Nagisa melihat tangan Karma yang menggenggam tangannya. kemudian ia meraih tangan Karma dan melepaskannya dari telapak tangannya.

"Kuharap.. Semua akan baik- baik saja untuk kalian." Suara Nagisa serak. Kemudian tanpa aba- aba Nagisa pergi meninggalkan keduanya. Karma menatap punggung Nagisa. Apa semudah itu Nagisa melepaskannya?

"Karma-kun." Panggilan Okuda membuat Karma tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kita kembali ke kelas, Okuda." Ujar Karma.

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

Nakamura Rio menyandarkan punggungnya di bangunan kelas 3E. Ia melihat semuanya. dan Ia mulai bisa membaca situasinya. Alasan Nagisa tak ingin Karma tau tentang kejadian mengerikan itu. Nakamura memukul dinding dibelakangnya. Sial! Kenapa Nagisa tak memberitahunya? Akabane Karma benar-benar harus mati! Bagaimana mungkin ia melepas Nagisa semudah itu? Nakamura membalik badannya dan berjalan kearah kelas. Andai Nagisa tidak melarangnya, mungkin saat ini ia sudah berlari kearah Karma dan menghajarnya!

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

Nagisa menatap papan tulis didepannya kosong. Ia tidak tau apa yang ia lakukan di kelas itu. setidaknya, saat ini. Kepalanya masih dipenuhi ingatan mengerikan itu. Nagisa tau ia harus bersikap wajar. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Apa yang baru ia alami hanya sangat mengerikan untuknya. Terlampau mengerikan dan menyakitkan untuknya. dan itu semua baru terjadi satu hari yang lalu. Tubuhnya saja masih terasa begitu sakit. Belum lagi.. luka di pinggangnya. Luka mengerikan itu. Nagisa menggigit bibirnya saat mengingat luka menjijikkan itu.

"Nagisa!" Teriakan itu mengagetkannya. Satu hal lagi yang tak bisa Nagisa atasi. setiap sentuhan di tubuhnya, atau setiap panggilan untuknya, saat ini terasa menakutkan. Entah kenapa setiap sentuhan itu membuat Nagisa bisa melihat kembali wajah wajah itu. Nagisa tidak tau apa yang salah dengan otaknya. Tapi seperti saat ini, Nagisa harus berusaha keras untuk tidak panik saat wajah para pria kurang ajar itu muncul didepannya.

"Nagisa.. itu hanya Bitch sensei." Bisik Nakamura. Dan Nagisa pun menghela nafas lega. Begitulah, sampai ada yang menyadarkan dirinya atau bahkan memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu kepada Nagisa -meskipun Nagisa jelas mengenalnya- barulah Nagisa merasa aman dan lega. Di depan kelas, Bitch sensei menatap Nagisa lama. Ia bukan tak tau tatapan apa itu. Ia yang hidup di tengah konflik mengerikan itu tau pasti pancaran suram dari manik Nagisa.

"Nagisa, aku ingin sepulang sekolah kau menemuiku di ruangan guru. Kau mengerti?" Ucap Bitch sensei.

"Huh? Baru kali ini kau nampak peduli, Sensei. Biasanya kau tak ambil pusing dengan beberapa orang yang mengabaikanmu." Celetuk Okajima. Bitch sensei mendengus kesal.

"Itu karena sangat tidak penting memanggil kalian ke ruangan setelah jam pulang hanya karena kalian melamun." Gerutunya. seisi kelas menatap Senseinya bingung. Jadi menurutnya apa yang Nagisa lakukan?

"Aku akan menunggumu, Nagisa." Ujar Bitch sensei bertepatan dengan bel tanda pergantian pelajaran. Ia berjalan keluar kelas diikuti oleh para murid.

"Hhh P.E ya? kira-kira apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Entahlah.."

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

"Baiklah.. sebelum latihan dimulai, aku ingatkan bahwa waktu yang tersisa dari deadline kalian adalah 1 minggu." Karasuma menatap dalam murid-muridnya. Para murid kelas 3E tertunduk. Mereka.. bukan tidak tau. Mereka tau. Hanya saja.. setelah mendengar kisah sebenarnya dari Koro sensei mereka merasa.. ragu. Apa mereka benar-benar harus membunuhnya?

"Sensei.. apakah.. apakah kami benar-benar harus membunuhnya?" Tanya Isogai lirih. Pertanyaan itu membuat Nagisa mengangkat kepalanya. Lihat? bukan hanya dirinya yang bertanya semacam itu! Karasuma menatap manik lonceng milik Isogai dan menghela nafas.

"Aku tau kalian merasa ragu dan berat setelah semua yang terjadi. Tapi kutegaskan bahwa kalian mendapatkan misi ini dan sudah setuju untuk melakukannya." Karasuma menjawab tegas. Membuat beberapa murid menundukkan kepalanya.

"A.. apa.. tidak ada cara untuk menghentikan efek dari tentakel dan segala hal yang berbahaya dari Koro sensei?" Suara Okuda terdengar. Karma menoleh cepat. Okuda pun berfikiran untuk menyelamatkan Koro sensei? Karasuma menatap Okuda.

"Memang setelah gurita itu muncul, sebagian besar negara di dunia memutuskan untuk mengenyahkannya saja. Tapi.." Karasuma menjeda perkataannya. Nampak ragu dengan apa yang akan ia katakan.

"Tapi?" Tanya para murid tidak sabar.

"Ada beberapa negara yang melakukan penelitian tentang gurita itu dan selain memutuskan untuk menbunuhnya, mereka juga mencari kemungkinan untuk menyelamatkannya." Ujar Karasuma.

"Kalau begitu, ada kesempatan untuk Koro-sensei bisa selamat.. kan?" Tanya Kurahashi penuh harapan. Sebagian murid nampak lega dengan kenyataan itu.

"Tapi.. apa kalian benar-benar tak ingin membunuhnya?" Sebuah suara memecah euphoria kesenangan di tempat itu. Nagisa menoleh dan melebarkan matanya saat tau Nakamura lah yang berbicara. Karma mengangkat alisnya. Lihat? Bahkan Nakamura, sahabat Nagisa berfikiran sama dengannya. Nakamura menghela nafas.

"Koro sensei.. menginginkan kita untuk membunuhnya. Kalian ingat?" Nakamura melanjutkan omongannya. Nagisa menunduk. Nakamura benar. Tentu saja! Koro sensei datang ke kelas itu dengan tujuan agar para murid bisa membunuhnya. Nagisa mengepalkan tangannya.

"Ya. kurasa kita tak bisa berhenti untuk membunuhnya. Meskipun kita semua senang akan ada cara untuk kita tidak mencoba keduanya? Menyelamatkannya dan membunuhnya." Kali ini suara sang sniper handal, Hayami Rinka.

"Huh? Bagaimana bisa kita membunuh dan menyelamatkannya bersamaan?" Tanya Terasaka.

"A.. aku akan meneliti cara menyelamatkannya dengan Ritsu. Jika penyebab ledakan itu adalah adanya senyawa berbahaya dari tubuhnya, berarti, kita harus mengobatinya dengan antidote kan? Aku.. akan berusaha membuatnya." Suara Okuda kembali terdengar. Karasuma menatap para murid sejenak.

"Baiklah. Kita harus terus berusaha membunuhnya. Tentang antidote itu, terserah kalian. Aku tak akan menghalanginya. Tapi, pembunuhan akan terus berjalan. Bagaimana? Apakah ada yang keberatan?" Tanya Karasuma.

"Membunuh dan mencoba menyelamatkannya ya.. kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk. Bagaimana, semuanya?" Tany Isogai. Ia bisa melihat wajah teman-temannya tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Sudah diputuskan kita akan mencobanya!" Lanjut Isogai semangat. Nagisa hanya melihat wajah sumringah teman-temannya. Ia merasa konyol sekarang. Kenapa ia tak memikirkan hal semacam itu dari awal? Kepalanya hanya dipenuhi keinginan melihat Koro sensei selamat. Sedangkan Karma? ia masih menatao malas pemandangan didepannya. Dari hatinya jujur saja ia tak keberatan selama itu berarti mereka tetap akan membunuh senseinya. Yang membuatnya merasa tak nyaman adalah kenyataan bahwa kemarin ia sangat bodoh untuk tidak membicarakan semuanya dengan pelan dan tanpa emosi. Jika diingat, kenapa ia bisa begitu emosi saat itu? Karma menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk fokus dengan intruksi Karasuma.

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

"Duduklah." Bitch Sensei mempersilahkan Nagisa duduk didepannya. Nagisa mengangguk dan menerima undangan Bitch sensei.

"Jadi, apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" Tanya Bitch sensei. Nagisa melebarkan matanya.

"Jangan berbohong padaku, Nagisa. Seharian ini aku memperhatikanmu." Ujar Bitch sensei lagi. Nagisa meremas ujung roknya.

"Irina! Kau terlalu memaksanya." Suara berat Karasuma menegur. Bitch sensei menaikkan alisnya.

"Apa ini? Kenapa aku tidak boleh tau apa yang terjadi padanya sedangkan kau dan gurita itu tau? Aku juga gurunya, Karasuma!" Kilah Bitch sensei.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku tidak-"

"Tak apa-apa, Karasuma sensei.. Bitch sensei benar.. aku.. Tak apa jika hanya Bitch sensei." Nagisa menjawab pelan. Kemudian ia menarik nafas dan mulai bercerita. Suaranya bergetar dan sesekali nampak sekali suaranya terganggu oleh nafas menderu. Bitch sensei menyimak semuanya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Kalau begitu.. bolehkah aku melihat.. tanda itu, Nagisa?" Tanya Bitch sensei. Nagisa menggigit bibirnya. Tanda itu.. Bahkan Nagisa tak ingin melihatnya.

"Irina sensei! itu sudah keterlaluan. Kau harusnya tidak-"

"Diam, gurita! Aku melakukannya untuk membantunya! Apa kau pikir aku akan diam saja melihatnya diperlakukan seperti itu? Kalian berdua adalah laki-laki yang tak akan mengerti bagaimana rasanya diperlakukan sebejat itu!" Bitch sensei hampir berteriak. kedua sensei lainnya terdiam. Nagisa hanya membeku melihat adegan didepannya. Membantunya? Kemudian dengan tangan bergetar, Nagisa menyingkap kemejanya. Karasuma mengalihkan pandangannya. Bitch sensei bisa melihatnya. Tanda yang membakar pinggang Nagisa. Tangannya terkepal. Matanya melebar. Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya bergetar menahan amarah.

"Baiklah, Nagisa.. cukup. Sekarang sebaiknya kau istirahat. pulanglah. Atau kau ingin kuantar pulang?" Kali ini suara Koro sensei terdengar. Nagisa merapikan bajunya dan melihat senseinya. Biasanya Nagisa akan menolak tawaran itu. Tapi.. Nagisa tak ingin menuruni bukit itu sendirian dan ia sudah terlanjur menyuruh Nakamura untuk pulang lebih dulu. Nagisa menunduk dan menjawab lirih.

"Um. Tolong antarkan aku, sensei." Koro sensei mengangguk dan dalam sekejap ia menghilang bersamaan dengan Nagisa

**Tbc**

**Aa maafkan saya atas lambatnya update.. chapter ini sedikit membingungkan sebenarnya Mohon maafkan.**

**Mind to Review?**

**Semoga para pembaca terhibur :)**

**Terimakasih sudah mampir. I Love you ^^**

**Yours,**

**Amaya**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu by: Yuusei Matsui.**

**Amaya Kuruta mempersembahkan:**

**UNDERWORLD MOONLIGHT**

**Fiction ini hanya khayalan author belaka dengan meminjam Chara dari Manga ciptaan beliau diatas. Yang belum membaca atau menonton serial animenya disarankan untuk menontonnya ^^.**

**WARNING!**

**Fem!Nagisa, Assassin after Timeskip, Slight!KarmaxOkuda, Dark Fic, Penuh siksaan lahir batin, OOC, dan typo yang.. saya ga tau gimana ngilanginnya. Diikhlaskan saja ya ^^.**

**Bisa saja KarmaxNagisa XD.**

**Selamat menikmati ^^/**

Hari-hari berlalu dengan cepat. Nagisa mulai membaik. Meski ia masih sering merasakan rasa takut saat ada seseorang yang menyentuhnya, setidaknya ia tidak lagi berhalusinasi. Sebenarnya sekolah sudah memasuki masa tenang dimana tak ada lagi pelajaran. dan yang pasti kelulusan sudah didepan mata. Begitu pula dengan deadline pembunuhan Koro sensei. Nagisa dan Karma masih tidak saling menyapa. Sejujurnya para murid bertanya-tanya tentang hal itu. Biasanya, Karma tak akan melewatkan satu haripun tanpa menjahili Nagisa.

Tapi beberapa hari ini, mereka nampak saling mengacuhkan. Bahkan Akabane Karma lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan Okuda. Sedangkan Nagisa? Ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan Koro sensei.

Siang itu, para murid nampak lemas dan kelelahan.

"Aaah sensei senang sekali bisa pergi ke berbagai tempat dengan kalian semua. Sensei bahagia sekali!" Seru koro sensei. Para murid menatap guru guritanya jengkel.

"Pergi dari satu negara ke negara lainnya hanya untuk satu foto, dimana letak 'bahagia' nya?"

"Nah, sepertinya ini sudah terlalu sore. Sebaiknya kalian pulang sebelum gelap." Ujar Koro sensei lagi. Kali ini seisi kelas mengangguk setuju. Setelah berpamitan pada guru guritanya, satu persatu mereka beranjak pulang. Karma meraih tasnya dan berdiri.

"Karma-kun, pulang bersama?" Okuda menawarkan. Karma melirik kearah Nagisa yang masih duduk dibangkunya. Entah mengapa sudah beberapa hari ini, Nagisa akan menjadi orang terakhir yang keluar dari kelas E. Bahkan Nakamura akan pulang lebih dulu.

"Karma-kun?" Panggil Okuda.

"Hm? ah.. baiklah. Ayo." Ajak Karma. Okuda mengangguk dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan kelas. Karma berjalan dibelakangnya. Meskipun ekor matanya tak berpindah dari surai biru yang tergerai lembut.

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**.

Karma berjalan sejajar dengan gadis bermata violet itu. Sesekali menanggapi ocehannya tentang objek favoritnya: sains. Bagaimanapun, Karma murid terpintar di kelas 3 E. Bahkan di kunugigaoka. Jadi membahas pelajaran semacam itu jelas bukan hal yang sulit.

"Ne, Okuda san.. apa kau yakin kau bisa menyelamatkannya?" Tanya Karma. Okuda menoleh kemudian menunduk. Ia tersenyum.

"Aku tau waktunya semakin sedikit. Tapi aku sedang berusaha sekuat tenaga. Maksudku, Ritsu bilang, kemungkinan meledak Koro sensei adalah 0.1%. Sangat sedikit kan? Meski begitu aku tau akan sangat beresiko jika kita hanya bersantai dan lega dengan persentase itu. Jadi.. aku tidak akan bermalas-malasan!" Jawab Okuda. Karma melirik gadis disampingnya.

"Kenapa kau ingin menyelamatkan Koro sensei?" Tanya Karma lagi. Okuda mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Kenapa.. ya.. Hmm.. Aku tidak tau, Karma-kun. Apa menyelamatkan orang yang kita sayangi butuh alasan? Maksudku, membayangkan sensei tetap hidup dan melihat kita tumbuh menjadi orang yang sensei harapkan, bukankah itu menyenangkan? Dan lagi.. kita semua pasti setuju bahwa Koro sensei adalah guru terhebat yang kita miliki. Kau setuju kan, Karma-kun?" Okuda balik bertanya. Karma terdiam. Tentu saja ia setuju. Hanya saja.. ada sesuatu yang mengganggu hatinya. Kenyataan yang Okuda paparkan.. apa selama ini Nagisa juga berfikiran seperti itu? Apa benar mereka bertengkar karena hal sepele macam itu? Apa ia membuat semuanya memburuk? Apakah sikap dingin dan aneh Nagisa akhir-akhir ini semua karena dirinya? Karma menggertakkan dirinya. Kemudian matanya beralih pada kalung di lehernya. Kalung itu tak akan terlihat jika tidak benar-benat teliti melihatnya. kalung itu menjuntai panjang -Karma sengaja memasukkan kalung itu kedalam bajunya- dengan pendant cincin polos.

_"Kita belum bisa memakai ini di jari kita. Tapi apa kau tau bahwa yang kuberikan padamu adalah cincin keluarga milik ibuku, Nagisa?"_

_"Huh? Ka-kalau begitu bukankah harusnya aku tak boleh memakainya?" Tanya Nagisa panik. Karma tertawa melihat tingkah Nagisa. Kemudian ia menangkup wajah Nagisa._

_"Cincin itu akan diturunkan begitu anak mereka berumur 15 tahun. dan jika anak itu laki-laki, maka ia bebas memberikan cincin itu kepada siapapun. Asalkan.." Karma sengaja menggantung perkataannya. Nagisa memiringkan kepalanya._

_"Asalkan?" Tanyanya penasaran. Karma mendekati telinga Nagisa dan berbisik._

_"Asalkan mereka yang mendapatkannya mau menjadi pengantinku~." Jawab Karma. Nagisa memerah mendengarnya. Karma tertawa puas._

_"Jangan bercanda, Karma-kun!" Protes Nagisa. Karma tersenyum._

_"Siapa bilang aku bercanda? Aku serius, Nagisa-chan~" _

_"Apa ini semacam lamaran?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma kembali tertawa. Ah.. berbincang dengan Nagisa bisa menjadi aktivitas yang sangat menyenangkan._

_"Tentu saja! Karena itu, jangan pergi dariku." Ujar Karma. Kali ini Nagisa yang tertawa._

_"Tenang saja.. Aku tidak akan melakukannya." Ujarnya disela tawanya. Karma tersenyum. Ia tau Nagisa adalah gadis yang tepat untuknya._

"Karma-kun?" Panggilan Okuda membuat Karma sadar bahwa dirinya baru saja memikirkan penggalan kisah masa lalunya. Ya.. ia meminta Nagisa untuk tidak meninggalkannya. Ia tau Nagisa menepatinya. Hanya saja.. Ia lah yang berkhianat. Akabane Karma sudah melanggar janjinya sendiri.

"Karma-kun.. apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Okuda. Karma menatap gadis didepannya. Kemudian ia menunduk.

"Maafkan aku, Okuda-san.." Ucapnya pelan. Kemudian ia merengkuh gadis berkepang didepannya.

"Eh?" Okuda mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Karma tengah memeluknya erat.

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

"Terimakasih. Datanglah kembali!" Nakamura melangkah keluar dari minimarket dengan plastik putih ditangannya. Malam ini ia berencana untuk mengajak Nagisa menonton film baru di rumahnya. Nakamura tau Nagisa sudah mulai membaik. Bagaimanapun, ini baru 3 hari setelah kejadian itu. dan Nakamura bukan tidak tau, Nagisa selau terbangun setiap malam dan menangis. Mungkin mimpi buruk. Tapi apa yang bisa Nakamura lakukan? Bagaimanapun itu terlalu kejam. Nakamura juga tidak menjamin jika ia menjadi Nagisa, ia akan baik-baik saja.

"Hhhh.." Nakamura menghela nafas. memikirkannya saja membuat Nakamura sedih. Nakamura melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. Nagisa pasti sudah dalam perjalan pulang saat ini. Beberapa hari ini Nagisa selalu menghabiskan waktu pulangnya untuk berlatih dengan Koro sensei. Nakamura sendiri tidak tau untuk apa latihan itu. Sejujurnya Nakamura juga tidak tau jenis latihan apa yang Nagisa jalani. Nakamura masih sibuk dengan pikirannya saat ekor matanya menangkap dua sosok yang ia kenal tengah berpelukan. Seketika kepala Nakamura memanas. Tangisan Nagisa kembali berputar di kepalanya. Nakamura tidak tau lagi apa yang ia lakukan. dan saat ia sadar, ia sudah melihat Akabane Karma berdiri didepannya dengan tatapan tajam kearahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Nakamura-san?" Suaranya tenang namun berbahaya.

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu.**

Akabane Karma baru saja melepaskan pelukannya pada Okuda Manami saat serangan tiba-tiba itu datang.

**BUAGH**

Karma menahan tubuhnya agar tidak kehilangan keseimbangan. Kakinya mundur beberapa langkah. Tidak jauh. Lagipula pukulan yang ia terima tidak terlalu keras menurutnya. Karma bisa mendengar pekikan Okuda. Matanya mengernyit dan ia menatap tajam gadis pirang didepannya yang juga tengah menatap dirinya dengan penuh.. amarah?

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Nakamura-san?" Tanyanya. Karma bisa melihat Nakamura menarik nafas tajam.

"Yang kulakukan? Apa kau tidak melihatnya? Aku hanya baru saja memukul pengkhianat." Ujar Nakamura. Karma menatap Nakamura tak suka.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang-"

"Oh tentu saja kau tak akan mengerti, Akabane.. karena kau hanya seorang pembual. Kau meminta Nagisa tidak meninggalkanmu dan kau yang sedang asyik memeluk wanita lain kau sebut apa, hm?" Tanya Nakamura sarkas.

"Ah.. jadi ini tentang gadis biru itu hm?"Karma menghela nafas.

"Dengarkan aku, Nakamura-san.. aku tidak tau sejak kapan kau punya pemikiran pendek seperti itu."

"Huh? Maaf? Apa aku baru saja diceramahi oleh laki-laki yang begitu mudahnya melepaskan wanitanya hanya karena gadis lain? Tunggu.. apa tadi aku bilang laki-laki? Ah, mungkin aku salah lihat." Nakamura kembali menyindir Karma. Alis Karma mengernyit.

"Woah.. jaga mulutmu, Nakamura.. kau jelas tak ingin kuberi pelajaran dengan pilihan katamu yang buruk bukan? Lagipula kau harus melakukan koreksi dengan analisismu. Yang melepaskanku lebih dulu adalah teman birumu.. Apa dia sudah membalikkan fakta padamu?" Karma berucap tak kalah tajam. Nakamura menatap Karma tak percaya. Ia melangkah cepat kearah Karma dan menarik kerah baju Karma.

"Jangan.. mengatakan.. hal buruk.. tentang Nagisa." Ujarnya pelan. Namun ada nada mengancam disana.

"Hee~ kenapa? apa tebakanku benar?" Tanya Karma. Nakamura menggertakkan giginya. ia baru saja akan kembali memukul Karma saat ponselnya berbunyi. Sejujurnya Nakamura ingin mengabaikan ponselnya jika saja ia tak tau siapa yang menelponnya. Nakamura memang sengaja mengatur nada dering yang berbeda jika panggilan itu dari Nagisa. Ia hanya tak ingin dirinya terlambat lagi jika hal buruk menimpa sahabatnya itu. Nakamura mendecak kesal lalu mengangkat telponnya.

"Halo? Ada apa Nagisa?" Jawabnya.

_"Nakamura! kau ada dimana?"_ Tanya Nagisa diseberang sana. Nakamura melirik Karma yang masih menatap Nakamura tajam. disebelahnya, Okuda nampak menatap Karma khawatir.

_"Nakamura! kau baik-baik saja?"_ Nakamura tersentak.

"Ah, aku baru saja keluar dari minimarket. Ada apa, Nagi-"

_"Jangan pulang! kami semua sudah membahas di grup chat. kita akan menuju bukit kelas 3-E sekarang!"_

"Huh? Ap-"

_"Kau harusnya bisa melihatnya kan, bukit kelas 3-E?"_ Nakamura mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya melebar. Karma menatap Nakamura heran laluh berbalik mencoba melihat apa yang tengah membuat Nakamura membeku. Lalu matanya melebar.

_"Baiklah, sepertinya kau sudah melihatnya kan? sebaiknya kau segera menyusul kami."_

"Baiklah. Kau ada dimana, Nagisa? Kau baik- baik saja, kan?" Tanya Nakamura.

_"Um. Aku sedang menuju kesana dengan Okano-chan. Kita bertemu disana." _Dengan begitu, Nagisa menutup telponnya. Nakamura dengan segera berlari melewati Karma dan Okuda yang tak lama kemudian ikut berlari menuju bukit kelas 3-E.

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

Karma mengatur nafasnya dan membelalakkan matanya saat melihat puluhan cahaya flash dari kamera para wartawan yang sudah berkumpul di tempat itu. ia bisa melihat ada garis kuning tepat di jalan menuju kelas mereka. Dan juga teman-temannya sudah berkumpul disana. Beberapa seperti Yada dan Kurahashi nampak tengah dikelilingi oleh wartawan yang mengganas.

"Hentikan! Kami dari pemerintah tidak mengizinkan satupun wartawan untuk mewawancarai para murid! Kalian semua ikuti aku!" Karasuma mencoba mengusir para wartawan itu. Para murid mengangguk dan mulai berjalan cepat meninggalkan kerumunan. Karma, Nakamura dan Okuda segera mengekor dibelakang murid lainnya. mereka memasuki tenda yang sepertinya sudah disediakan khusus untuk mereka.

"Karasuma sensei! Apa-apaan dengan kubah transparan itu? Bukankah masih kurang tiga hari dari waktu pembunuhan?" Terasaka berteriak kesal.

"Um! lagipula, Okuda juga sudah hampir selesai membuat antidotenya!" Sambung Yoshida. Okuda mengangguk. Hampir. sedikit lagi! Karasuma menghela nafas.

"Kami sudah memutuskannya. Pemerintah ingin mengambil resiko yang lebih kecil. Yaitu dengan membunuhnya lebih awal. Ini sudah kebijakan dari pemerintah." Jawabnya tegas. Nagisa merangsek maju.

"Karasuma sensei. Setidaknya biarkan kami pergi menemuinya. Kami.. Kami harus menemuinya!" Nagisa mendesak.

"Tidak! Apa kalian tidak mendengarku? Tak ada yang boleh pergi menemuinya!"

"Tapi, sensei! kumohon! Kami harus menemui-"

Dan tubuh mungil Nagisa melayang sebelum akhirnya punggungnya menyentuh tanah. Para murid terkesiap melihat hal itu. Memang sebelumnya Karasuma pernah membuat Nagisa terpelanting saat latihan. Tapi itu terjadi karena ketidak sengajaan. Tapi kali ini? Karasuma membanting muridnya. dan lagi Nagisa adalah perempuan!

"DENGARKAN AKU, NAGISA!" Karasuma mengangkat tubuh mungil Nagisa dengan sekali tarikan di kerah mantelnya.

"Jangan memberiku waktu sulit. Kau mengerti?" Kemudian ia melepaskan pegangannya. Lalu tanpa kata berbalik keluar dari dalam tenda. Nagisa tercenung di tempatnya.

"Percuma saja. Pada akhirnya dia hanyalah antek pemerintah. Tentu saja sangat penting untuknya menjaga kedudukannya di pemerintahannya." Karma bersuara dari belakang. Para murid menunduk.

"Karasuma sialan!" Terasaka mengepalkan tangannya.

"Tidak.. bukan begitu." Suara Nagisa kembali terdengar.

"Huh?" Karma bergumam tak mengerti.

"Bukan begitu, Akabane-kun." Nagisa kembali bergumam. Karma mengangkat alisnya. Ini pertama kali dalam beberapa hari ini Nagisa memanggil namanya. dan Akabane?Seisi kelas melirik Akabane Karma.

_APA-APAAN PANGGILAN ITU? JADI MEREKA BENAR BENAR BUKAN KEKASIH LAGI?_

Nagisa menoleh menatap teman-temannya. Karma semakin mengernyit tak suka saat matanya bertemu dengan manik Nagisa dan Nagisa segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Apa kalian ingat apa yang Karasuma sensei katakan kemarin?" Tanya Nagisa. Semua disana mencoba mengingat.

"Tentu saja jika ada keadaan kami tidak bisa berbuat banyak, Kami akan dengan senang hati mempercayakan semua pada kalian."

"Karasuma sensei percaya pada kita semua. Beliau percaya kita akan sampai ke kelas dengan usaha kita sendiri." Nagisa menatap teman-temannya. Lalu matanya kembali bertabrakan dengan manik amber milik Karma. Seketika perasaan bersalah menyeruak didadanya.

"Tentu saja.. jika kalian ingin bertemu dengannya." Nagisa tanpa sadar menambahkan dengan suara lirih. Karma menatap Nagisa tajam.

"Yosh! Semuanya, kita akan menemui sensei. Ada waktu dua hari untuk kita menyusun strategi. Dan aku yakin kita hanya bisa membahas hal ini di grup chat saja. Sebaiknya kita pulang dan membahas hal ini di rumah. Bagaimana?" Tanya Isogai. Para murid mengangguk setuju dan sepakat untuk segera pulang. Karma melangkahkan kakinya cepat. Tangannya terulur berusaha meraih pundak bersurai biru. Namun gerakannya terhenti oleh tangan seseorang.

"Jauhkan tanganmu darinya. Apa kau tak mendengarkannya, Akabane?" Nakamura menatap Karma tajam. Karma melirik tajam pada Nakamura. Kemudian ekor matanya menatap kearah Nagisa yang sudah menjauh bersama dengan lainnya. Nakamura melepas tangan Karma kasar. Kemudian berlalu dari hadapan sang surai merah tanpa kata.

"Kita pulang, Karma-kun?" Tanya Okuda. Karma menoleh kemudian menatap Okuda. Okuda menunggu respon dari Karma. Sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya maksud permintaan maaf Karma tadi.

"Okuda-san.. mungkin sebaiknya kau mulai berhenti menungguku." Ujar Karma.

"Eh?"

"Kau.. Hhh.. kau gadis baik-baik. Sebaiknya kau berhenti menungguku." Ulang Karma.

"Ta-tapi.. aku.. Karma-kun Aku menyuka-"

"Kalau begitu kau bisa berhenti menyukaiku, kan?" Potong Karma. Matanya menatap lurus kedepan Okuda melihatnya. Kesedihan dan kerinduan di sorot mata itu. Kemudian Okuda Manami terdiam saat mengetahui kemana arah sorot mata itu. Tepat menuju punggung mungil dengan helai biru. Okuda menunduk. Ia kalah.. Ia telah kalah.. Akabane Karma, masih mencintai Shiota Nagisa.

"Okuda-san.." Panggil Karma pelan. Okuda menoleh.

"Aku tau yang kulakukan sangat kejam. dan sepertinya maaf tidak cukup. Kau boleh memukulku seperti yang Nakamura lakukan kalau kau mau." Karma menawarkan. Okuda menatap lelaki bersurai merah didepannya sejenak sebelum tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tak akan bisa memukulmu seperti itu, Karma-kun." Jawabnya. "Sebagai gantinya.. Bolehkah aku memilikimu sampai hari kelulusan nanti?"

"Hari kelulusan?" Okuda mengangguk. Karma menghela nafas.

"Baiklah.. hanya jika kita berhasil menyelamatkan Koro sensei, atau membunuhnya." Jawab Karma. Okuda tertawa kecil.

"Kau benar-benar mencintainya, ya?" Tanya Okuda. Karma tersenyum Okuda terdiam melihat senyuman itu. Senyuman yang bahkan selama hampir satu tahun ini tak pernah ia lihat. Haa.. jadi ini senyuman yang hanya bisa dilihat Nagisa?

"Tentu saja. dan jika memang gurita itu harus meledak, Aku.. aku ingin berada di samping Nagisa." Ucap Karma. Okuda tersenyum kecil. Ia tau. Sekarang ia tak perlu lagi mencoba. Karena memenangkan hati Akabane Karma sudah tak mungkin lagi. Bahkan seribu tahun pun tak akan bisa.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pulang, Karma-kun."

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu.**

Semua terjadi dengan cepat bagi Nagisa. Penyelundupan ke bukit kelas 3-E, Kerjasamanya dengan Karma dalam menghadapi pimpinan tentara yang berjaga dan nyanyian ulang tahun untuk Koro sensei. Dan kini didepan matanya, terjadi pertarungan sengit antara Koro sensei dan ilmuwan yang pernah meneliti Koro sensei, Yanagisawa. ia juga mengajak 'objek penelitian' terbarunya. Meski tubuhnya sudah tak terbentuk, semua tau siapa dia. Shinigami. Nagisa menatap pertarungan didepannya cemas. Kecepatan Shinigami dan Koro sensei tidak seimbang. Shinigami bergerak sangat cepat. Lebih cepat dari Koro sensei. Tentakel tentakel Koro sensei berjatuhan di halaman sekolah.

"Kayano-san!" Teriakan Koro sensei menyadarkan Nagisa. Kayano? Sejak kapan gadis itu disana?

"Aku akan mengalihkannya, Sensei. Sensei pergi saja. Pulihkan dirimu, sensei." Ujar Kayano. Selanjutnya, Kayano melawan Shinigami dengan lincah. Kayano berhasil mengatasi serangan Shinigami sejauh ini. sampai akhirnya..

**ZRASHH**

Mata para murid melebar. Tubuh Kayano terjatuh dengan darah mengucur deras di dadanya. Melihat tubuh Kayano tergeletak bersimbah darah, Nagisa bergetqr. Nafasnya memberat. Nagisa menarik pisaunya dan sudah akan bergabung dengan Koro sensei saat ia merasa lengannya ditahan. Nagisa menoleh dan melihat Karma tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Lepaskan aku, Akabane." Ujar Nagisa pelan.

"Jangan gegabah, Nagisa." Suara Karma terdengar serius. Nagisa baru saja akan membalas saat Koro sensei berteriak dari lapangan. Cahaya terang benderang menyinari sekeliling mereka. Cahaya yang terus berganti bias warnanya. Lalu dengan gerakan cepat Koro sensei melawan kedua musuhnya tanpa ampun. Entah mengapa para murid merasa gerakan Koro sensei semakin cepat. bisa dilihat dari seberapa sering Koro sensei berhasil melukai lawannya.

"Kita harus menyingkir dari sini." Terdengar suara Karasuma sensei. Isogai mengangguk setuju dan segera menyuruh para murid untuk minggir. Karma masih memegang lengan Nagisa erat.

"Lepaskan aku, Akabane. Aku tidak akan melawan mereka." Suara Nagisa berbisik. Karma melepaskan cengkramannya dan melihat Nagisa melangkah pelan. mendekati tubuh Kayano yang terbaring di tanah. Melihat hal itu, Karma mendekati Nagisa.

"Kita harus membawa tubuh Kayano. Aku akan membawanya." Karma berbisik pelan. Nagisa mengangguk tanpa kata. Karma membungkuk dan kemudian menggendong tubuh penuh darah Kayano. Kemudian bersama Nagisa mereka berlari ke pinggiran lapangan.

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu.**

Koro Sensei terengah. Mata kecilnya menatap kubah laser yang mengelilinginya.

_"Andaikan dulu akupun mengakuimu dan meluangkan sedikit waktuku untukmu." _Koro sensei tersenyum sedih. Ia menang. Tapi ia harus membunuh murid pertamanya. Tak ada yang menyenangkan dari membunuh muridmu sendiri. Kemudian ia bangkit dan menghampiri para murid. Matanya tertuju pada sosok di tangan Karma. Ia bisa melihat manik biru Nagisa yang dingin.

"Karma-kun, tetap pegang dia seperti itu." Koro sensei laku mulai menggerakkan tentakel-tentakelnya.

"Aku membutuhkan donor darah. AB. Lalu Nakamura, kumpulkan kue ulang tahun tadi." Pintanya.

"Hee? Kue itu sudah bercampur tanah dan sudah tak berbentuk!"

"Cepat lakukan saja. Aku butuh tenaga tambahan." Ucap Koro sensei. Nakamura menghela nafas dan mulai mengumpulkan kue yang berserekan dan mulai memasukkan kue kue itu k mulut senseinya.

"Nah. Harusnya sudah bisa kau letakkan, Karma-kun." Ucap Koro sensei. Karma meletakkan Kayano di atas tanah. Luka milik Kayano menghilang. Seperti tak pernah ada luka disana. Koro sensei lalu memberikan sedikit gelombang kejut dengan tentakel. Beberapa saat berlalu dalam keheningan. Hingga akhirnya..

"Uhuk.. uhukk." Kayano terbatuk. Para murid melebarkan matanya tak percaya. Kayano terduduk.

"Huh? Apa yang-"

**BRUK**.

Kayano mengangkat alisnya. ia bisa melihat surai biru didepannya.

"Syukurlah.. syukurlah.." Ucap Nagisa pelan. Kayano tersenyum lembut dan menepuk punggung sahabatnya. Nagisa lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Kayano tersenyum padanya lalu berpaling kearah Koro sensei.

"Kau menyelamatkanku lagi ya, sensei." Ucap Kayano. Koro sensei hanya tersenyum. Karma melihat adegan itu dari pinggir. Ia tau sekarang.. menyelamatkan Koro sensei jelas pilihan yang jauh lebih baik dibandingkan membunuhnya.

**TBC**

**Maafkan keterlambatan saya. Jujur chapter ini jauh lebih sulit. Tapi semoga berkenan di hati para pembaca sekalian. Terimakasih sudah mampir ^^**

**Amaya**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu by: Yuusei Matsui.**

**Amaya Kuruta mempersembahkan:**

**UNDERWORLD MOONLIGHT**

**Fiction ini hanya khayalan author belaka dengan meminjam Chara dari Manga ciptaan beliau diatas. Yang belum membaca atau menonton serial animenya disarankan untuk menontonnya ^^.**

**WARNING!**

**Fem!Nagisa, Assassin after Timeskip, Slight!KarmaxOkuda, Dark Fic, Penuh siksaan lahir batin, OOC, dan typo yang.. saya ga tau gimana ngilanginnya. Diikhlaskan saja ya ^^.**

**Bisa saja KarmaxNagisa XD.**

**Selamat menikmati ^^/**

Para murid masih diselimuti euphoria kesenangan melihat teman mereka, Kayano Kaede berhasil diselamatkan. Koro sensei hanya melihat dan tidak bergabung. Begitu pula dengan Karasuma dan Irina. Suasana masih terasa ringan sampai akhirnya suara benda terjatuh membuat semua kepala menoleh.

Disana, Gurita kuning itu terjatuh dan kini terlentang diatas tanah.

"Koro sensei!" Teriak para murid. Koro sensei -masih dengan senyumnya- melambaikan tentakelnya.

"Sensei tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit lelah setelah operasi kecil tadi." Jawab Koro sensei. Para murid menghela nafas lega.

"Tapi.." Suara Koro sensei kembali terdengar. Mencuri perhatian semuanya. "Apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Kalau menungguku pulih, kalian akan benar-benar kehilangan kesempatan emas lho~" Lanjutnya. Para murid menarik nafas tajam. Benar. Mereka harus segera mengambil keputusan.

"Laser anti sensei akan segera ditembakkan beberapa menit lagi. Dan jika boleh jujur, sensei akan lebih bahagia jika harus mati ditangan murid sensei sendiri." Ucap Koro sensei lagi. Kurahashi terkesiap dan menoleh cepat.

"Hentikan itu sensei! Sensei tidak akan ma-"

"Semuanya!" Suara Isogai memotong ucapan Kurahashi. para murid menoleh kearah Isogai. Isogai menatap teman-temannya lalu menghela nafas berat.

"Koro sensei.. benar. Cepat atau lambat.. akan ada yang terjadi. Jika setelah laser itu ditembakkan dan Koro sensei selamat serta tak ada yang terjadi, maka kita akan selamat. Dan jika laser itu berhasil, maka Koro sensei akan mati dan bumi juga selamat. atau kemungkinan ketiga, Bumi akan meledak." Semua kepala menunduk dalam.

"Kita harus menentukan sekarang. Siapa yang ingin Koro sensei selamat, silahkan angkat tangan kalian." Ujar Isogai. Perlahan tangan-tangan itu terangkat. Isogai tersenyum kecil. Semua temannya ingin senseinya selamat. Begitupun dirinya.

"Dan sekarang, siapa yang ingin.. membunuh Koro sensei?" Tanya Isogai lagi. Ia tau semua temannya ingin menyelamatkan Koro sensei. Tapi Isogai tetap harus menanyakan hal ini. Karena bagaimanapun, mereka adalah murid yang dipercaya oleh target mereka untuk bisa membunuhnya. Isogai menatap teman-temannya yang nampak kalut berfikir. Kemudian sebuah tangan terangkat ke udara. Isogai melebarkan matanya. Begitupula dengan sosok berambut merah dibelakang. Disana, ditengah kerumunan, Shiota Nagisa mengangkat tangannya. Isogai tersenyum sedih. Nagisa melakukannya! Murid yang paling dekat dengan targetnya. Sedangkan Karma hanya menatap punggung mungil itu tak percaya. Bagaimana tidak? Beberapa hari yang lalu Nagisa sampai bertengkar dengannya karena ingin menyelamatkan Koro sensei. Dan kini? Karma menghela nafas lalu ikut mengangkat tangannya. Bagaimanapun, Karma mengerti. Ini bukan tentang keinginan. Tapi lebih pada keharusan. Seakan pilihannya adalah Koro sensei mati ditangan mereka atau Koro sensei mati ditangan pemerintah. Dan tentu saja Karma tak akan rela jika guru guritanya dibunuh oleh 'orang luar'.

"Hanya Nagisa dan Karma?" Tanya Isogai. Para murid tersentak lalu perlahan tangan-tangan itu terangkat keudara.

"Baiklah semuanya.. ambil posisi masing-masing. Kita selesaikan semuanya, sekarang. Pembunuhan kita." Ucap Isogai getir

•

•

Para murid kini mengelilingi Koro sensei. Memegang erat tentakel-tentakel lembut yang selama ini kerap menyapa mereka.

"Nakamura-san, Kalau kau menggenggam seperti itu, aku akan dengan mudah melepaskan diri." Nakamura tersenyum lalu mengeratkan pegangannya. begitu pula dengan yang lain.

"Baiklah. Pegangan kalian sudab cukup erat. " Ucap Koro sensei. Semua menunduk dalam. Mimura mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Itu... siapa.. yang akan melakukannya?" Tanya Mimura. Semua kepala terangkat dan saling memandang satu sama lain. Okuda menatap Karma yang masih menunduk menatap tentakel kuning di tangannya. Okuda ingat sekali saat ke Okinawa dulu, Karma bilang ialah yang akan membunuh Koro sensei. Semua kepala juga melihat kearah yang sama. Akabane Karma. Mungkin ia orang yang tepat. Bagaimanapun, Karma adalah orang terkuat di ke-

"Izinkan aku melakukannya." Sebuah suara membuat pikiran mereka terpotong. mereka menoleh dan menemukan Nagisa berdiri dengan sebuah pisau anti sensei.

"Nagisa ya?"

"Kalau ada yang akan menbunuh Koro sensei, orang itu adalah Nagisa kan?"

dan para murid tersenyum. Nagisa ikut tersenyum kecil. Sedangkan Karma menatap gadis biru itu takjub. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka Nagisa akan menawarkan diri untuk membunuh Koro sensei. Nagisa memanjat tubuh besar guru guritanya dan duduk persis didepan dasi bulan sabit milik Koro sensei.

"Kerja bagus, Nagisa." Puji Koro sensei. Nagisa tersenyum manis dan mengangguk.

"Sebelumnya, sensei punya permintaan untuk kalian semua. Sensei ingin.. mengabsen kalian untuk terakhir kalinya." Pinta Koro sensei. Para murid menggigit bibir. Mereka tau itu adalah absen terakhir. Koro sensei akan pergi.

"Tu-tunggu. JANGAN BILANG ADA YANG TIDAK HADIR DI KELAS INI? SENSEI AKAN BUNUH DIRI JIKA ADA YANG TIDAK HA-"

"SUDAH LEKAS DIMULAI GURITA KUNING MESUM!"

•

•

Koro sensei tersenyum baru saja ia menyebutkan nama Itona yang merupakan absen terakhir di kelas E itu. Tandanya, semua hadir. Nagisa mulai menempatkan pisau berbahan khusus itu diatas dasi Koro sensei. Request dari Koro sensei untuk menusukkan bersamaan dengan dasi pemberian sang kekasih hati, Yukimura Aguri. Nagisa menarik nafas lalu mulai memasang kuda-kuda untuk menusuk jantung senseinya.

"_Setelah ini.. semua berakhir_." Nagisa tersenyum getir. Ya semua akan berakhir.

"_Sensei akan menghilang selamanya. Tidak akan ada lagi Koro sensei. Koro sensei yang selalu membuatku merasa hidup itu ada artinya_." Tangan Nagisa mulai bergetar. Ya, ia akan mengakhirinya. Nagisa tau ia tak boleh ragu. Tapi.. Jangan salahkan dirinya jika tubuhnya menolak. Ingatan-ingatan itu mulai meluncur memenuhi kepala Nagisa. Nagisa bisa merasa matanya memanas.

"_Tidak.. aku harus melakukannya!_"Lalu dengan satu tarikan nafas, Nagisa berteriak. Teriakan penuh dengan rasa frustasinya. Tangannya terangkat dan siap terayun saat dirasanya sebuah tentakel menekan lehernya. Nagisa menghentikan aksinya.

"Nagisa, jangan membunuhku dengan wajah seperti itu." Ucap senseinya. Nagisa tertegun lalu perlahan meletakkan ujung pisau diatas dasi itu. Tubuhnya bergetar.

"_Semua orang akan mati, Nagisa. Dan Koro sensei sudah mencapai waktunya. Kau tak boleh mengecewakannya_." Nagisa menarik nafas dalam lalu melepaskannya. Bersamaan dengan keraguannya. Ia menatap Koro sensei dan tersenyum manis. Karma memperhatikan senyuman itu. Karma tau.. pasti rasanya sakit sekali.

"Selamat tinggal, Koro sensei." Ucap Nagisa. Koro sensei tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk.

"Um. Selamat tinggal." Lalu dengan lembut dan tegas, Nagisa menekan pisaunya. Semua mata melihat adegan itu. Kini pisau itu menancap sempurna di dada Koro sensei. Nagisa membuka matanya dan melihat senyum senseinya yang memudar karena bias cahaya kuning. Perlahan tubuh itu memudar menjadi butiran-butiran cahaya kuning yang menyilaukan. Hangat dan Indah. Cahaya itu berterbangan kelangit yang hitam. Nagisa menatap seragam gurunya. Bersamaan dengan butiran cahaya terakhir matanya melebar

"_**Selamat, atas kelulusan kalian**_."

Nagisa tak sanggup lagi. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Lalu tanpa peduli lagi Nagisa menangis. Meraung. Tangisannya memecah keheningan dan kemudian terdengar tangisan-tangisan lainnya. Bahkan Akabane Karma meneteskan air matanya. Karma menggigit bibirnya dan menoleh kearah Nagisa. Sungguh, Karma tau.. itu sangat berat.

•

•

Para murid memasuki kelas 3-E menatap bangku-bangku yang mengkilat dan tumpukan buku diatasnya. Buku khas Koro sensei. Tebal dan tak wajar. Mereka memilih untuk menginap disana dan tanpa kata menuju bangku masing-masing. Membuka buku dimeja mereka dan tenggelam dengan kenangan bersama Koro sensei. Masih terdengar isak tangis yang lolos dari bibir mereka. Semua bersedih, semua tak rela. Tapi semua tau, itu yang diinginkan Koro sensei. Itu yang terbaik untuknya.

Malam semakin larut dan para murid sudah tertidur kelelahan. Kecuali sosok berambut biru yang sibuk menatap bulan sabit di langit malam.

"Nagisa.. kalau kau ingin menjalankan rencanamu, sekaranglah saatnya." Nagisa menoleh dan mendapati Karasuma dan Irina sensei berdiri diambang pintu. Irina menatap Nagisa sejenak. Lalu pandangannya beredar kearah murid kelas 3-E lainnya.

"Kau.. yakin akan menghilang seperti ini?" Tanya Irina. Nagisa mengedarkan pandangannya lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Um." Jawabnya singkat.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus pergi sekarang. Untuk kelulusanmu besok, akan kukatakan kepada pihak sekolah bahwa kau tak bisa hadir." Ujar Karasuma. Nagisa mengangguk.

"Karasuma-sensei, Irina-sensei.." Nagisa memanggil kedua gurunya.

"Huh?"

"Untuk semua yang sudah kalain ajarkan selama satu tahun ini, Terimakasih banyak." Ucap Nagisa sembari membungkuk. Irina mengangkat alisnya lalu tersenyum.

"Apa-apaan dengan Irina sensei itu? Biasanya kalian memanggilku dengan juga Nagisa, kita masih akan bertemu sebagai guru dan murid, kau tau? Aku terkejut saat gurita itu memberi tahu permintaannya untuk merawatmu dengan baik." Jawab Irina. Nagisa tersenyum.

"Nah, kalau begitu kita harus-"

"Bisakah aku melakukan satu hal lagi? Sensei bisa menungguku diluar. Aku.. tak akan lama." Ucap Nagisa pelan. Karasuma terdiam. Kemudian ia mengangguk. Baiklah. Sebaiknya kau segera melakukan apa yang mau kau lakukan, Nagisa. Kami akan menunggu diluar." Ujar Karasuma sembari beranjak meninggalkan ruang kelas. Nagisa tersenyum melihat Irina mengikuti Karasuma. Kini hanya dia yang terbangun di kelas itu. Nagisa meraih saku bajunya dan mengeluarkan tiga buah amplop biru. Kemudian matanya menoleh kearah Isogai. Nagisa berjalan pelan dan meletakkan amplop pertama di dekat kepala Isogai. Nagisa tersenyum.

"Kau benar-benar teman yang baik, Isogai-kun. Aku.. percaya kau mampu melindungi semuanya." Ucap Nagisa lirih. Kemudian ia melangkah kearah bangku Nakamura. Nagisa tersenyum. Tangannya menyentuh kepala pirang itu dan tersenyum kecil.

"Aku akan merindukanmu.. sungguh. Maafkan aku.." Nagisa kembali meletakkan amplop kedua didekat kepala Nakamura. Nagisa mengangkat kepalanya dan menitikkan penglihatannya ke satu arah. Kakinya melangkah menuju bangku paling akhir. Kepala merah itu menempel di mejanya. Nagisa tersenyum. Ia bisa melihat wajah Karma yang tengah tertidur pulas. Nagisa menyentuh helai merah yang lembut itu dan menciumnya. Bau khas manis yang hanya Nagisa cium dari seorang Karma. Nagisa tersenyum getir. Lalu matanya menatap cincin yang tersemat di jarinya. Ah, ia lupa. cincin itu..

"_Kita belum bisa memakai ini di jari kita. Tapi apa kau tau bahwa yang kuberikan padamu adalah cincin keluarga milik ibuku, Nagisa?"_

_"Huh? Ka-kalau begitu bukankah harusnya aku tak boleh memakainya?" Tanya Nagisa panik. Karma tertawa melihat tingkah Nagisa. Kemudian ia menangkup wajah Nagisa._

_"Cincin itu akan diturunkan begitu anak mereka berumur 15 tahun. dan jika anak itu laki-laki, maka ia bebas memberikan cincin itu kepada siapapun. Asalkan.." Karma sengaja menggantung perkataannya. Nagisa memiringkan kepalanya._

_"Asalkan?" Tanyanya penasaran. Karma mendekati telinga Nagisa dan berbisik._

_"Asalkan mereka yang mendapatkannya mau menjadi pengantinku~." Jawab Karma. Nagisa memerah mendengarnya. Karma tertawa puas._

_"Jangan bercanda, Karma-kun!" Protes Nagisa. Karma tersenyum._

_"Siapa bilang aku bercanda? Aku serius, Nagisa-chan~" _

"_Apa ini semacam lamaran?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma kembali tertawa. Ah.. berbincang dengan Nagisa bisa menjadi aktivitas yang sangat menyenangkan._

_"Tentu saja! Karena itu, jangan pergi dariku." Ujar Karma. Kali ini Nagisa yang tertawa._

_"Tenang saja.. Aku tidak akan melakukannya_."

Nagisa tersenyum dan melepaskan cincin di jari tengahnya lalu meletakkan cincin itu diatas amplop biru ketiga. Nagisa menghela nafas.

"Kukembalikan.. Maafkan aku karena mengecewakanmu. Tapi.. sepertinya jemari milik Okuda san juga akan cocok sekali dengan cincin itu.. Karma-kun." Nagisa berucap dengan suara bergetar. Wajah Karma.. harum Karma.. Rasanya sudah lama sekali. Nagisa memberanikan diri menyentuh pipi Karma.

"Ne, Karma.. kau tau.. aku.. sangat mencintaimu. Aku.. tak yakin aku bisa melupakanmu. Tapi... aku akan berdoa untuk kalian berdua. Karena aku yakin.. aku tak ingin kau merasakannya.. sakit saat orang yang kau cintai pergi meninggalkanmu. Karena itu.. Berbahagialah. Terimakasih.. Selamat tinggal." Nagisa mengakhiri ucapannya dan mencium bibir Karma. Nagisa mengangkat kepalanya. dan tersenyum diantara bulir air mata yang mengalir. Nagisa menghela nafas dan berbalik melangkah kearah pintu kelas. Ia berhenti sejenak diambang pintu. Kemudian menatap teman-temannya untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Semuanya... Aku.. mencintai kalian.." Ucapnya sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan kelas.

•

•

Karma mengernyitkan matanya saat bias mentari menyinari matanya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sekeliling. Kelihatanyya ia yang pertama kali terbangun. Karma lalu menoleh kearah bangku milik Nagisa. Kosong. Karma mengangkat alisnya. Ia baru hendak mencari Nagisa saat tangannya meraba amplop diatas mejanya. Karma menatap amplop itu bingung. Kemudian matanya menangkap cincin yanv amat ia kenal. Karma melebarkan matanya. Dengan cepat ia membuka amplop biru itu. Tulisan yang amat ia kenal terpampang didepannya.

**_Hei, Karma.. _**

**_Maafkan aku karena kembali memanggilmu seperti itu. Aku tau kau pasti terkejut dengan Akabane yang tiba-tiba itu. Maafkan aku. _**

**_Hei, Karma.. _**

**_Aku tak akan panjang lebar. Cincin milik keluargamu.. kukembalikan. Maafkan aku karena baru sekarang kukembalikan. Aku benar-benar lupa kalau aku memilikinya. Aku bodoh kan? Tapi aku lega aku mengingat cincin itu. Jadi Kau tak perlu kebingungan mencarikan Okuda-san cincin lagi!_**

**_Hei, Karma.. maafkan aku karena aku sudah egois. Aku tau itu menyebalkan bukan? Jadi, maafkan aku. _**

**_Setelah ini.. berbahagialah.. Okuda-san.. dia gadis yang baik. _**

**_dia sangat cocok denganmu. _**

**_Hei Karma.. rasanya tidak cukup untukku mengulang maaf. Sungguh.. aku minta maaf. Sampaikan salamku untuk Okuda-san. dan Karma, sekali lagi.. Maaf.._**

**_Terimakasih, Karma.. dan juga.. Selamat tinggal._**

**_Shiota Nagisa_**.

Karma terkesiap dan reflek berdiri. kemudian matanya menangkap sedikit keributan didepan sana. Ia bahkan tak menyadari bahwa beberapa temannya sudah bangun. Surat dari Nagisa benar-benar membuat kepalanya bagai terserang virus.

"Nakamura.."

"Aku.. aku harus mencarinya.. aku.." Nakamura bergetar. Ia baru saja selesai membaca surat dari Nagisa. didepannya, Isogai hanya mematung di bangkunya. Karma menggigit bibirnya. Tidak! bukan seperti ini! Harusnya ini adalah hari dimana Karma meminta maaf pada gadis itu! Karma berlari keluar ruangan diiringi tatapan beberapa murid yang sudah terbangun.

"Berhenti, Akabane Karma!" Suara Karasuma menghentikan langkah Karma.

"Kau mau pergi kemana?" Tanyanya.

"Hei sensei apa kau melihat Nagisa?" Tanya Karma terburu-buru. Karasuma menatap murid merahnya sejenak lalu menghela nafas.

"Nagisa.. baik-baik saja. Dan jika kau berniat mencarinya, kusarankan hentikan saja. Kau tak akan menemukannya." Jawab Karasuma. Karma melebarkan matanya.

"Apa maksudmu, sensei?" Dari nadanya saja Karasuma tau. Karma tengah jengah. ia marah.

"Sensei tidak berniat menyembunyikan Nagisa kan?" Tanya Karma dengan nada yang berbahaya.

"Dia pergi dengan kehendaknya sendiri. Dan..-" Karasuma belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat ia harus melompat mundur menghindari tendangan tiba-tiba dari murid merahnya.

"Jangan bercanda, sensei.. Kenapa kau tak menghalanginya? Kau membiarkannya pergi diam-diam seperti itu?" Karma menatap Karasuma dingin. Karasuma menghela nafas lelah.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana, bocah?" Kedua lelaki menoleh ke arah suara. Irina Jelavich berdiri menatap Karma tak kalah dingin.

"Kau fikir kenapa Nagisa bisa pergi dengan cara macam itu, hm? Apa kau berhasil menahannya?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa menahannya sedangkan aku-"

"Tak tau? Kau bahkan sejak awal sudah gagal menahannya, Karma. Lagipula kukira kau sudah bukan kekasihnya jadi kenapa kau masih mengatur hidupnya?" Ucapan Irina menohok Karma.

"_Haa.. benar.. baginya, siapa aku sekarang?"_

Melihat Karma yang diam tak mampu menjawab, Irina menghela nafas.

"Dengarkan aku, Karma. Kau mungkin sudah menyakiti Nagisa. Dan sangat mungkin bagi Nagisa untuk tidak mau lagi berurusan denganmu. Tapi kalian berdua muridku. Murid kami. Apa kau yakin akan menyerah semudah itu?" Karma mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Irina tak mengerti.

"Kau tau kan, kalau gurita itu ada disini, ia akan berkata padamu untuk tidak menyerah. Dan sebagai gurumu juga.. aku memintamu untuk berfikir kembali apakah Nagisa adalah orang yang kau cintai? Kalau memang begitu, sebaiknya kau tunjukkan dan bekerja keraslah untuk menemukannya. Dan jika Nagisa bukan orangnya.." Irina menatap Karma tajam."Sebaiknya kau tak pernah lagi bertanya tentangnya." Tegas Irina. Karma tertegun. Siapa Nagisa baginya? Karma tau ia terlalu bodoh. Ia sudah menyakiti Nagisa ia tau! Tapi karena itu bukan, ia memutuskan untuk menyakiti Okuda Manami? Karena ia mencintai Nagisa Shiota lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini.

"Tapi kalian berdua tau dimana Nagisa bukan? Kenapa kami tak boleh mengetahuinya?" Ketiga manusia itu menoleh dan mendapati Nakamura serta murid lainnya. Karasuma menatap mereka sejenak.

"Sudah kukatakan, Nagisa pergi atas keinginannya sendiri. Aku tidak memiliki hak untuk mengatakan dimana dia sekarang. Dan lagi, sebaiknya kalian semua bersiap-siap. Aku tau akan berat tanpa Nagisa tapi, Nagisa sudah menyampaikan padamu bukan, Isogai?" Karasuma menatap sang ketua kelas. Isogai diam sejenak lalu mengangguk.

"Um. Nagisa akan menemui kita lagi. Bila tiba saatnya." Ujar Isogai.

"Jadi sebaiknya kalian tak bertanya lagi. Kalian mengerti?" Para murid mengangguk dan mulai berhamburan. Karma menatap surat dan cincin ditangannya sekali lagi.

"Jangan meremehkanku, Nagisa..." bisiknya lirih

TBC

Terimakasih untu fav, follow dan reviewnya

maaf untuk terlambat updatenya


	6. Chapter 6

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu by: Yuusei Matsui.**

**Amaya Kuruta mempersembahkan:**

**UNDERWORLD MOON**

**Fiction ini hanya khayalan author belaka dengan meminjam Chara dari Manga ciptaan beliau diatas. Yang belum membaca atau menonton serial animenya disarankan untuk menontonnya ^^.**

**WARNING!**

**Fem!Nagisa, Assassin after Timeskip, Slight!KarmaxOkuda, Dark Fic, Penuh siksaan lahir batin, OOC, dan typo yang.. saya ga tau gimana ngilanginnya. Diikhlaskan saja ya ^^.**

**Bisa saja KarmaxNagisa XD.**

**Selamat menikmati ^^/**

**7 tahun kemudian.**.

"Hhh.. hhh.. hhh.. kemana gadis itu pergi?" Seorang pria bertubuh besar mengusap dahinya. Kacamata hitamnya bertengger di batang hidungnya. Ia meraih saju jasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel.

"Bagaimana? apa kalian menemukannya?" Tanyanya segera setelah telpon diangkat.

"Maafkan kami. Kami kehilangan jejaknya." Jawaban singkat itu menghasilkan decak kesal dari mulut lelaki itu.

"Temukan dia! Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menyelinap masuk dibawah pengawasan yang seketat itu?! Dan lagi gadis sialan itu berhasil membunuh tuan muda! Dapatkan dia dan berikan padaku. Kalian mengerti?" Ucapnya marah. Kemudian ia menutup handphonenya.

"Gadis sialan!" Umpatnya.

BRUK

"Ah, maafkan aku nona."

"Um. tak apa-apa." Jawab gadis bersurai biru didepannya sembari tersenyum manis. Kemudian gadis biru itu melenggang pergi. Sang pria bergegas menaiki tangga dengan pikiran kalut. Ia mendapatkan misi untuk melindungi anak dari seorang bangsawan. Dan ia gagal karena seorang gadis kecil! Apa-apaan itu?! Tapi itu juga bukan sepenuhnya salah para pengawal. Bagaimanapun, sang tuan muda memang punya kelakuan bejat. Ia sering sekali membawa pasangan yang berbeda-beda untuk menemaninya 'bermain'. Jadi tentu saja ia tak menyangka bahwa gadis manis yang tadi menemani tuan mudanya adalah pembunuh yang mereka khawatirkan selama ini telah mengincar nyawa sang tuan muda. Siapa pula namanya? Blue Moon. Nama samaran yang cukup bagus dan cantik untuk seorang pembunuh. Bulan biru. Biru? tunggu...

"SIALAN!"Umpat pria itu sebelum akhirnya berbalik arah dan berlari. Gadis biru yang tadi ditabraknya. Bagaimana mungkin ia tak menyadarinya? Warna rambutnya memang berbeda dengan saat ia bergelayut manja di lengan tuan mudanya. Tapi sorot mata itu bagaimana mungkin ia tak menyadarinya. Ia bergegas menghubungi anak buahnya dan memberikan ciri-ciri sang pembunuh. Mansion besar itupun dipenuhi langkah kaki kepanikan karena mencari gadis muda bersurai biru. Dan dibawah sinar rembulan, Gadis biru yang tengah menjadi topik panas itu tersenyum sembari melepas sanggul rambutnya. Ia tersenyum setengah tertawa. Kemudian sebuah mobil hitam berhenti tepat didepannya. Ia membuka pintu dan memasukinya.

"Sepertinya misi sukses." Ucap sang pengemudi. Nagisa Shiota tersenyum tipis.

"Kita pergi, Black sun."

•

•

Karasuma tengah sibuk dengan tumpukan file dimejanya saat pintu ruangan diketuk.

"Masuk." Ucapnya. Pintu didepannya terbuka dan dua buah kepala menyembul dari balik pintu.

"Sesuai rencana, Karasuma-san. Misi sukses." Karasuma tersenyum mendengar laporan dari muridnya.

"Bahkan aku tak melakukan apapun. Seperti yang diduga dari seorang Shiota Nagisa. Rasanya sia-sia mengkhawatirkanmu." Nagisa tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Lalu ia menoleh kearah pria disebelahnya.

"Kau berlebihan, Isogai-kun!" Ucapnya. Isogai tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Nagisa pelan.

"Nah, sesuai janji, kami akan dibebaskan tugas sampai acara reuni selesai kan?" Tanya Isogai. Diam-diam Isogai melirik ke arah Nagisa. Gadis itu nampak tenang. Tapi Isogai tau ada kelebat gelisah disana.

"Tentu saja. Lagipula menyelesaikan misi Rank S sudah lebih dari cukup untuk kalian meminta libur." Jawab Karasuma. Kedua muridnya tersenyum.

"Umm.. Sensei.. akan ikut kan? Reuni." Tanya Isogai lagi. Karasuma terdiam sejenak.

"Akan kuusahakan. Tapi aku tak bisa berjanji." Jawab Karasuma.

"Mereka ingin kalian berdua datang." Kali ini Nagisa mengingatkan.

"Aku tau. Tapi aku masih harus mengurus beberapa hal." Jawab Karasuma. Isogai menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, kami berdua pergi dulu, Karasuma-san. Ada beberapa keperluan yang harus kami beli." Karasuma mengangguk mengizinkan. Kedua muridnya lantas membungkuk dan undur diri. Karasuma menatap pintu yang baru saja tertutup. Kemudian manik onyxnya beralih kearah bingkai kecil di meja kerjanya. Foto kelas 3-E dengan bayangan samar gurita dibelakangnya. Ia bukan tipikal orang yang suka memajang hal seperti itu. Hanya saja Istrinya suka sekali mengembalikan barang itu bahkan setelah Karasuma membawa bingkai foto itu pulang dan menyimpannya di laci lemari mereka. Karasuma menghela nafas. Reuni ya? Sepertinya tak masalah jika ia pergi. Lagipula, Ia ingin melihat bagaimana murid-muridnya sekarang. Setidaknya, Karasuma masih yakin bahwa murid dari gurita itu pasti akan menjadi orang yang sukses. Karasuma tersenyum tipis lalu kembali mengambil berkas yang tadi ia tinggalkan. Ia harus mengerjakannya dengan cepat.

•

•

"Psst.. Dia kenapa?"

"Ditolak lagi?"

"Sudah kubilang kan, menyerah saja."

"Sepertinya dia sudah punya tunangan."

"Um!Um! pria sepertinya tidak mungkin masih sendiri!"

Nakamura Rio menghela nafas mendengar bisik-bisik itu. Baru satu bulan ia pindah ke tempat kerjanya itu dan sudah sering sekali ia melihat peristiwa macam itu. Seorang wanita yang menangis dikelilingi teman-temannya yang mencoba menghibur. Oh! dan jangan lupakan percakapan tadi yang selalu saja diulang. Nakamura mengetuk pelan lalu langsung masuk tanpa peduli dengan jawabannya. Nakamura menatap manik amber yang masih setia menatap layar laptop didepannya.

**BRUK**

Suara tumpukan kertas yang sengaja Nakamura letakkan dengan kasar menarik perhatian sang rambut merah.

"Sudah semuanya, Akabane!" Ucap Nakamura. Karma mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan seringai kecil muncul di bibirnya.

"Hee~ seperti yang diharapkan. Dan untuk kesekian kali, kau tak bosan marah padaku?" Tanya Karma. Nakamura menatap Karma datar. Kemudian ia membanting tubuhnya di sofa ruangan itu. Ia sungguh tak peduli dengan posisi Karma sebagai bosnya.

"Aku tidak marah. Setidaknya sudah tidak marah." Jawab Nakamura sambil meraih wine didepannya

"Milikmu? untukku ya?" Lalu tanpa persetujuan, Nakamura meminumnya.

"Oh ya? Kau sudah tidak marah? Kalau begitu kenapa Akabane?" Tanya Karma. Nakamura menoleh.

"Pertama, Kenapa kau selalu protes? Namamu memang Akabane kan? Kedua, Kalau aku memanggilmu dengan Namamu, apa yang akan terjadi dalam hidupku nanti? Aku tak mau para wanita di kantor ini cemburu padaku." Jawab Nakamura. Karma mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali lalu tertawa.

"Hee~ apa aku sepoluler itu?" Gumamnya. Nakamura melirik malas.

"Berkata orang yang hampir setiap hari menolak teman kantornya." Ledek Nakamura. Karma mengangkat bahunya.

"Bukan salahku." Jawabnya. Nakamura kembali menyesap winenya.

"Kau ikut?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba. Karma menatap rambut pirang didepannya bingung.

"Reuni. Kau ikut?" Tanya Nakamura. Karma menghela nafas.

"Ya.. sepertinya bukan ide buruk." Ucap Karma. Nakamura tersenyum miring.

"Masih mencoba huh?" Karma tersenyum tipis.

"Selama kemungkinan itu masih ada." Jawabnya. Nakamura tersenyum. Bagaimana mungkin Nakamura Rio masih marah dengan lelaki didepannya? Karma yang gigih mencari keberadaan teman birunya, sudah cukup menjadi bukti bahwa Karma serius dan mengaku bersalah atas insiden saat itu.

"Nagisa... apa dia akan datang?" Gumam Nakamura. Karma menoleh kearah Nakamura.

"Entahlah.. Karena itu kan kita datang?" Nakamura mengangkat alisnya.

"Kau yakin sekali aku akan ikut."

"Hm? Tentu saja aku yakin. Aku bahkan sudah mengatakan pada atasan bahwa kau akan lembur untuk mengerjakan sisa tugas yang menumpuk. Jangan Khawatir. Aku juga akan lembur." Ucap Karma santai. Nakamura melebarlan matanya.

"DASAR IBLIS! KENAPA KAU TAK BERTANYA DULU PADAKU?" Karma tertawa melihat ekspresi Nakamura.

"Hee~ kau lupa aku siapa di kantor ini hm?" Jawab Karma santai. Nakamura mendelik kesal. Lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai sibuk mengetik.

"Hm? Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Karma.

"Membatalkan semua janji yang sudah kubuat untuk hari ini dan dua hari kedepan." Ucap Nakamura kesal. Karma terbahak mendengarnya. Nakamura memilih beranjak dari ruangan yang menyebalkan itu.

•

•

Mobil hitam itu akhirnya berhenti. Diikuti dengan mobil berwarna putih dibelakangnya. Pintu-pintu mobil mulai terbuka. memunculkan beberapa kepala dari dalamnya. Karasuma menutup pintu mobilnya dan menoleh kearah gedung tua didepannya.

"Wuaah.. apa benar gedung ini baik-baik saja?" Seorang gadis berambut hitam sepinggang berjalan maju. gadis itu melepas kacamata hitamnya dan bersedekap. Karasuma tersenyum.

"Ayo." Ajaknya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan putrinya. Gadis itu terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya berjalan pelan dibelakang ayahnya. Dibelakangnya, Nagisa dan Isogai tersenyum.

"Kau fikir Yukari-chan menyukai ide ini?" Isogai bertanya tanpa melepas pandangannya ke punggung Yukari dan Karasuma. Nagisa tertawa kecil.

"Kurasa dia akan baik-baik saja. wajahnya memang mirip dengan Irina- san. Tapi kurasa untuk masalah macam ini, Yukari-chan mirip sekali dengan Karasuma-san." Jawab Nagisa. Isogai menghela nafas. Yah.. aku bersyukur sifatnya tak seratus persen dari Irina-san." Ucap Isogai.

"Aku bisa mendengarmu, bocah!" Teriak Irina.

"E..eh.. Maafkan aku.. Irina-san." Jawab Isogai sambil menunjukkan deretan gigi tertawa renyah sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas sembari menatap gedung sekolahnya.

_"Apa kau disana, sensei?" _Nagisa berucap dalam hati lalu tersenyum sendu.

"Sepertinya kalian rajin sekali membersihkan tempat ini." Suara Irina memecahkan lamunan Nagisa.

"Kami memang memiliki jadwal secara rutin. Meskipun tak semuanya datang sih." Isogai melirik surai biru Nagisa diakhir kalimatnya. Nagisa merasa alisnya berkedut.

"Maaf saja kalau begitu." Gerutu Nagisa. Isogai tertawa.

"Baiklah.. sebagai ketua kelas dan guru di kelas ini, kita harus datang awal bukan? Ayo masuk!" Isogai membuka pintu dan berjalan masuk diiringi Karasuma dan Irina. Nagisa sudah akan melangkah masuk saat lengan bajunya ditarik pelan. Nagisa menoleh dan mendapati Karasuma Yukari tengah menatapny ragu.

"Ada apa, Yukari-chan?"

"Jadi kalian serius dalam seminggu ini kita akan tinggal di bangunan tua ini?" Tanyanya. Nagisa mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu tertawa geli.

"Nagisa!" Yukari menggembungkan pipinya.

"Tidak.. kami hanya akan menginap malam ini saja. Sebenarnya reuni tidak diadakan di tempat ini. Hanya saja, kami sepakat untuk berkumpul disini." Jawab Nagisa. Yukari menghela nafas lega. Nagisa tersenyum lembut.

"Ayo masuk. Dan asa kau tau, bukit ini sangat tepat untuk latihan. Akan kuajak kau berkeliling nanti." Nagisa berucap. Disebelahnya, mata Yukari berbinar. Kalau ada hal yang ia sukai tentu saja itu berarti latihan bersama guru biru favoritnya!

•

•

Tiga jam berlalu dan gedung sekolah di daerah Kunugigaoka itu mulai nampak ramai. Mobil-mobil berjejer rapi di halaman sekolah mereka.

"Yuuma!" Isogai menoleh dan mendapati Maehara dan Okano Hinata.

"Hiroto!" Isogai tersenyum lebar. lantas melangkah cepat kearah sahabatnya.

"Lama tak berjumpa.. sebentar... 3 bulan yang lalu?" Isogai menghitung. Maehara tertawa.

"Kita selalu bertemu saat membersihkan tempat ini Isogai. Meskipun anehnya setelah itu kau akan sangat susah dihubungi." Jawab Maehara. Isogai tertawa gugup. Bagaimanapun akan sangat riskan jika ia mudah dihubungi dengan profesi sampingannya sebagai hitman. Dan lagi, Ia sudah berjanji pada Nagisa untuk tidak memberitahu teman-temannya tentang keberadaannya.

"Isogai-kun pasti sibuk dengan kerja yang menumpuk, Maehara~." Seisi kelas menoleh mendengar intonasi yang kurang menyenangkan itu. Tapi alih-alih terganggu, mereka justru tersenyum melihat sosok berambut merah.

"Heh! Kukira kau tidak akan datang ke acara macam ini, Karma!" Suara Terasaka menyambut kedatangan Karma. Karma tersenyum malas.

"Aku tidak sepertimu yang harus lembur selama sebulan untuk bisa datang kesini, Terasaka~." Jawab Karma. Terasaka mengumpat pelan. Seisi kelas tertawa datar. Bertahun-tahun tak bertemu, ternyata Akabane Karma tetap saja Akabane Karma. Karma sendiri memilih untuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru kelas. Lalu hatinya terasa berat saat ia tak menemukan yang ia cari.

_"Sepertinya dia memang tak ingin bertemu denganku. Sangat hati-hari seperti biasanya,hm?"_

Karma tersenyum kecut lalu memilih untuk duduk di bangku miliknya. Miliknya karena ia lah orang terakhir yang mengisi bangku tersebut. Ia asyik menatap keluar jendela.

"Karma-kun!" Sebuah sapaan membuat Karma menoleh. Karma mengernyit sejenak menatap sosok didepannya.

"Okuda-san?" Ucapnya. Didepannya, Seorang gadis bermanik lavender tersenyum manis. Kacamata yang bertengger sudah tak ada. Mungkin ia memakai lensa kontak. Rambut yang dulu selaku dikepang dua kini bertumpu dibahu kanannya. Agak susah mengenalinya karena Okuda sedikit berubah.

"Uwaaah Okuda san?" Karma menoleh dan mendapati Kayano memanggil Okuda takjub. Okuda tersipu malu. Karma bisa melihat Okano memukul telak perut Maehara karena sudah menatap Okuda dengan penuh minat. Karma menghela nafas lalu kembali menatap Okuda.

"Yo." Sapanya santai. Okuda menatap Karma sejenak. Karma bisa menangkap ada sedikit rasa terkejut disana. Meskipun Karma tak tau kenapa.

"Sudah lama sekali ya? Bagaimana kabarmu, Karma-kun?" Tanya Okuda.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Seperti yang kau lihat." Jawab Karma. Okuda tersenyum.

"Seperti yang diduga darimu ya, Karma-kun." Ucap Okuda lagi. Karma hanya tersenyum. Keduanya lantas terdiam. Karma kembali menatap luar jendela. Harapan itu belum padam. Ia masih berharap akan ada sosok yang datang dari jalan utama bukit itu. Seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan. Melihat birunya langit semakin membuat rasa rindu itu memuncak. Karma tersenyum. Manik biru yang gelap dan Rambut biru cerah. Itu sebuah karya yang-

"Karma-kun... Apa.. kau masih menantinya?" Suara Okuda memecah keheningan diantara keduanya. Karma menoleh.

"huh?" Karma menatap Okuda bingung.

"Nagisa.. Kau masih menunggunya?" Tanya Okuda lagi. Karma mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa kau bertanya?" Okuda menggigit bibirnya.

"Karena aku.. belum bisa beranjak darimu."

—

TBC

Maafkan apdet yang lama ini. Semoga bisa menghibur dan terimakasih sekali untuk yang sudah membaca, review,Fav dan follow!

Sampai jumpa lagi ^^/

Amaya


	7. Chapter 7

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu by: Yuusei Matsui.**

**Amaya Kuruta mempersembahkan:**

**UNDERWORLD MOONLIGHT**

**Fiction ini hanya khayalan author belaka dengan meminjam Chara dari Manga ciptaan beliau diatas. Yang belum membaca atau menonton serial animenya disarankan untuk menontonnya ^^.**

**WARNING!**

**Fem!Nagisa, Assassin after Timeskip, Slight!KarmaxOkuda, Dark Fic, Penuh siksaan lahir batin, OOC, dan typo yang.. saya ga tau gimana ngilanginnya. Diikhlaskan saja ya ^^.**

**Bisa saja KarmaxNagisa XD.**

**Selamat menikmati ^^/**

Karma mengerjapkan matanya. Didepannya, Okuda menunduk. Karma baru saja akan membuka mulutnya saat ia mendengar segerombol teman-temannya didepan sana berteriak kaget. Ia menoleh kearah keributan

"He-hei.. kalian kenapa?" Isogai nampak gugup.

"Kenapa katamu?" Nakamura merangsek maju dan mencengkram kerah baju Isogai.

"Kau tau Nagisa dimana selama ini.. kau bahkan sering bertemu dengannya dan kau TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU!" Tekan Nakamura diakhir kalimatnya.

"Mmm." Maehara menggeleng " dia tidak memberitahu kita semua!" Koreksinya. Manik amber Karma melebar. Apa ia baru saja mendengar bahwa Isogai tau dimana Nagisa? Bahkan sering menemuinya? Tanpa mempedulikan Okuda Karma bangkit dari kursinya dan bergegas menemui Isogai. Isogai yang melihat Karma bergegas mendekatinya menelan ludah.

"Tu.. tunggu! Ini semua demi Nagisa!" Jelas Isogai. Karma yang sudah akan melayangkan pukulannya berhenti tepat didepan Isogai.

"Oke.. tenanglah.. Ini semua demi Nagisa! Karma, Nakamura-san.. kalian mendapatkan amplop biru dihari itu bukan? Begitu juga denganku. Nagisa memohon kepadaku untuk tidak memberitahu kalian. Nagisa.. dia butuh waktu." Tambahnya.

"Lalu kenapa hanya kau yang tau?" Tanya Kayano.

"Hhh.. jangan tanya padaku. Nagisa sendiri yang datang kepadaku dan menemuiku. Sejak itu aku tau dimana dia." Ucap Isogai.

"Sejak kapan kau mengetahui tempatnya?" Tanya Karma. Suaranya dalam.

"Beberapa bulan sejak kelulusan. Bahkan.. aku dan Nagisa selalu satu sekolah setelahnya." Jawab Isogai.

"HEEE.." Teman-temannya kembali heboh. Isogai menghela nafas.

"Aku tau kalian kesal denganku. Tapi mengertilah.. ada sesuatu yang membuat Nagisa harus menjaga jarak dari kalian. Begitupula denganku harusnya Nagisa menjaga jaraknya. Aku tak bisa menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Sebaiknya kalian tanyakan saja padanya nanti." Ucap Isogai. Para murid kelas 3-E menatap Isogai bingung.

"Pada... siapa?" Tanya Okano. Isogai mengerjapkan matanya lalu menatap sekeliling. Tidak ada. Surai biru itu tidak ada.

"Pada Nagisa tentu saja." Jawabnya.

•

•

"Pada Nagisa.. maksudmu?" Kanzaki bertanya ragu.

"Maksudku, aku tau dia sekarang sulit disadari keberadaannya. Tapi aku juga tak menyangka dia benar-benar tak ada disini." Gumam Isogai diakhir kalimatnya.

"Kau membuat kami bingung." Protes Sugaya.

"Nagisa.. dia sudah datang ke tempat ini denganku dan Karasuma sensei tadi pagi." Ucapnya. Kelas itu seketika hening.

"Nagisa.. disini?" Suara Karma memecah keheningan.

"Kau serius?"

"Jangan bercanda."

"Kau tidak berbohong kan?!"

Isogai kembali tertawa gugup. Oh, sungguh Nagisa harus membayarnya nanti!

•

•

Karasuma membuka pintu kelas. Seketika semua kepala menoleh. Sejenak terdiam lalu tampak kecewa. Karasuma mengangkat alisnya. Ada apa dengan mereka?

"Ah, Karasuma-san! Apa kau melihat Nagisa?" Tanya Isogai. Karasuma menoleh kearahnya dan mengangguk.

"Aku meinggalkan Nagisa dan Yukari di hutan. Nagisa bilang akan mengajarinya beberapa hal." Jawabnya.

"Yukari?"

"Um. Karasuma Yukari. Anak dari Karasuma-san." Jawab Isogai.

"HHEEEEEEE?!"

Kataoka memegang dahinya.

"Hari ini terlalu banyak hal yang membuatku terkejut." Gumamnya.

"Tu-tunggu! Siapa ibunya?" Tanya Mimura.

"Hm? Tentu saja Irina-san." Jawab Isogai.

"Bitch sensei bisa punya anak?" Gumam entah siapa.

"Aku bisa mendengarmu, bocah!" Irina Jelavich membuka pintu secara tiba-tiba. Karasuma tersenyum tipis. Para murid mulai meledek Irina. Karma mendecih pelan. Ini bukan saatnya diam disana dan menunggu Nagisa datang. Entah kenapa Karma yakin Nagisa sengaja mengulur waktu. Dan entah kenapa Karma yakin Nagisa masih tak ingin menemuinya. Ditengah pikiran kalutnya, sebuah tepukan meraih atensi Karma.

"Mau menemuinya?" Karma tersenyum kecil.

"Ayo, Isogai." Jawabnya.

"Kami juga!" Teriak Nakamura. Isogai tersenyum kecil dan memimpin rombongan kecil itu keluar kelas.

•

•

Yukari memegang lututnya. Nafasnya terengah.

"Baiklah.. kau menyerah?" Tanya Nagisa. Yukari mengangkat kepalanya.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Jawabnya jengkel. Nagisa tertawa kecil. kemudian ia memutar-mutar pisau ditangannya.

"Baiklah maju saja. Kalau kau sudah tak lelah tentunya." Ucap Nagisa. Yukari menatap Nagisa tajam lalu dengan cepat melompat untuk menyerang Nagisa. Nagisa tersenyum. Untuk ukuran anak sekolah dasar, Yukari sangat lincah. Yah, kau tak berharap banyak kalau ia sudah ikut berlatih semenjak ia berumur 5 tahun. Nagisa menangkis semua serangan Yukari. Tak satupun yang mengenainya. Nagisa tersenyum.

"Time out! Sekarang kau bisa menggunakan ini." ucap Nagisa sembari melemparkan pistol kecil yang tadi dipegangnya.

"Huh? Kau tau aku ahli menggunakannya kan?" Ucap Yukari bingung.

"Tenang saja. Aturannya sederhana. Kita akan bermain petak umpet." Ucap Nagisa.

"Huh?"

"Kuulang lagi. Kita akan bermain petak umpet. kita akan berjalan kearah yang berlawanan selama sepuluh menit lalu kembali dengan sangat berhati-hati."

"Ah.. jadi siapa yang tertembak lebih dulu kalah. begitukah?" Tanya Yukari. Nagisa tersenyum.

"Baiklah.. kita mulai!" Lalu dengan cepat kedua gadis itu bergerak menjauh."

•

•

"Hei hei.. Karasuma sensei tak berbohong kan?" Tanya Yoshida. Mereka sudah memasuki hutan selama sepuluh menit dan belum menemukannya.

"Mereka memang ditinggalkan di sudut timur hutan ini Yoshida. Tapi bukan berarti mereka akan diam saja kan?" Yoshida mengerang.

"Yang kita bicarakan ini Nagisa dan Yukari-chan. Jadi tak mungkin mereka hanya diam saja." Ujar Isogai.

"Hah? memangnya kenapa dengan mereka berdu-"

"Ssst... diam ditempat." Isogai tiba-tiba berhenti. Para murid mengikuti intruksinya.

SREK

SREK

Suara langkah kaki dan dedaunan yang bergesek tertangkap ditelinga mereka. Mata seluruh murid mengerling tajam. Tiba- tiba Seorang gadis kecil bersurai hitam melompat didepan mereka dan mengarahkan pistol ditangannya. Para mantan murid kelas 3-E hanya bisa menatap heran.

"Yukari-chan.. kau sedang apa?" Tanya Isogai. Yukari mengerjapkan matanya lalu mendecak kesal.

"Argh! Kau mengagetkanku, Isogai!" Ucapnya kesal. Isogai hanya tersenyum.

"Berlatih lagi hm?" Tanyanya. Yukari menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk berbincang denganmu dan.. teman-temanmu? Aku sedang bertaruh dengan Nagisa bahwa aku akan memenang-"

PLASH

Seketika kening Yukari berubah menjadi biru. Yukari terdiam. Tangannya meraih keningnya dan melihat cairan berwarna biru itu. Ini bercanda kan? Isogai dan teman-temannya hanya diam mencerna apa yang terjadi.

"Pftt.. Kau harus menghilangkan kebiasaan itu, Yukari-chan.." Sebuah suara muncul ditengah-tengah kerumunan. Isogai menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Kau mengelabuinya lagi kan? Aku bahkan tak sadar kau sudah berjalan bersama kami sejak tadi." Para murid sontak menoleh kesosok mungil dengan surai lurus berwarna coklat. Sosok mungil itu berjalan melewati para mantan murid kelas 3-E dan berhenti didepan Yukari.

"Hari ini cukup. Jadi katakan pada ayahmu untuk menambah waktu liburanku dan Isogai. ok?" Ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Bocah Yukari itu hanya bisa bergumam kesal.

"Hei.. hei.. kita sudah mendapatkan libur yang cukup." Gadis bersurai coklat itu menoleh.

"Aku tidak tau kau suka bekerja." Isogai mengangkat bahunya.

"Tentu saja aku senang kau juga memohon libur untukku, Nagisa." Jawaban Isogai sontak membuat semua orang disana -minus Yukari, Isogai dan Nagisa- Terkesiap.

"Na.. Nagisa?" Nakamura merangsek maju. Nagisa tersenyum kecil.

"Maafkan aku sudah tidak sopan. Harusnya aku menyapa dari tadi. Tapi karena aku sedang latihan dengan anak ini aku tidak bisa menyapa kalian lebih dulu." Nagisa menepuk kepala Yukari. Kemudian ia meraih rambutnya dan dengan cepat melepas wignya. Rambut biru aslinya terurai.

"Hai semua. Apa kabar kalian?" Tanya Nagisa sembari tersenyum.

Nakamura dengan segera melompat kearah Nagisa. Nagisa tersenyum kecil sembari menepuk punggung Nakamura yang mulai terisak sembari mengumpat. Teman-teman lainnya juga mulai menyerbunya. Nagisa hanya membalasnya dengan ucapan 'maaf' atau sekedar menunjukkan deretan giginya. Kemudian ia menoleh ke satu arah dan melihatnya. Manik amber yang menatapnya dari kejauhan. Nagisa terdiam sejenak. Karma berjalan mendekat dan berhenti didepan Nagisa. Nakamura sontak melepas pelukannya. Nagisa mengepalkan tangannya lalu mencoba tersenyum.

"Apa kabarmu, Akabane?"

•

•

"_Apa kabarmu, Akabane?_" Mendengar itu membuat alis karma berkedut. Akabane? Sedangkan murid lainnya menatap keduanya sweatdrop.

_Mereka masih belum berbaikan_

Kemudian mata Nagisa menangkap sosok Okuda.

"Okuda-san lama tak berjumpa." Sapa Nagisa.

"E-eh?" Okuda nampak terkejut dengan sapaan Nagisa. Nagisa mengangkat alisnya.

"Apa.. aku salah memanggil? Ah.. atau jangan-jangan harusnya Akabane-san?" Tanya Nagisa. Mata Okuda melebar dan muncul semburat merah di pipinya. Sedangkan Karma mengernyit tak suka mendengarnya.

"HEE? KALIAN BERDUA SUDAH MENIKAH?" Belum sempat Karma menyela tebakan Nagisa - yang sangat meleset-, Teman-temannya sudah menyela lebih dulu. Nagisa hanya menggaruk kepalanya bingung melihat kini teman-temannya sibuk mewawancarai Karma dan Okuda.

"Pst.. Nagisa! teman-temanmu ramai sekali." Ucap Yukari. Nagisa hanya tertawa datar.

"Nagisa~ kurasa kau berhutang cerita padaku." Nakamura merangkul Nagisa. Nagisa tertawa gugup.

"Baiklah.. sepertinya mereka akan lama. Bagaimana kalau kita kembali terlebih dahulu,hm?" Sambung Nakamura. Nagisa tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ekor matanya sempat melirik ke arah Karma yang menatap teman-temannya kesal. Entah mengapa Nagisa tak ingin mendengar apapun tentang Karma dan Okuda.

•

•

Karma menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Entah mengapa ia merasa Nagisa popular sekali. Ia bahkan tak sekalipun berhasil berbicara dengannya. Malam kemarin ia berkeliling gedung itu dan tidak menemukan gadis itu. dan pagi tadi ia sudah berkumpul dengan teman-teman wanitanya. Karma kembali menghela nafas. Berusaha menahan jengkelnya.

"Pftt.. sepertinya aku menemukan hal yang menarik." Karma mengernyit mendengar suara Nakamura. Oh.. sungguh tidak! Kenapa tuhan harus mengirim gadis pirang itu ketika ia sedang sangat suntuk?

"Ada apa?" Tanya Karma.

"Hm? Aku hanya mencarinu karena kita akan segera berangkat, kau tau?" Jawab Nakamura. "Dan jangan bersikap seperti itu diluar kantor! Kau sedang cuti jadi bosku, kau tau?" Tambahnya. Karma mengangkat bahunya malas.

"Jadi? apa yang akan kau lakukan? Sepertinya Nagisa belum ingin bertemu denganmu." Karma memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku jaketnya.

"Aku tau. Entahlah.. menurutmu?" Tanya Karma malas.

"Kau bertanya padaku? Kau sudah tau aku tak ingin membantumu kan? Hal seperti ini harus kau lakukan sendiri Karma! Kau ingin Nagisa mengakuimu kan?" Kicau Nakamura. Karma terdiam. Ia tau! Hanya saja.. terasa sangat sulit untuk menggalai gadis biru itu. Gadis itu terasa.. sangat jauh dan dingin bagi Karma.

"Hei.. tak perlu semurung itu. Kalau kau serius dengannya, Kau harus berusaha sekuat tenaga, Karma." Ucap Nakamura lagi. Karma akhirnya tersenyum kecil.

"Kau benar."

•

•

"Ada apa, Okuda-san?" Tanya Nagisa. Saat ini keduanya tengah berada di belakang gedung sekolah. Nagisa menatap gadis didepannya. Okuda menunduk gugup.

"Na-Nagisa.. Aku.. menyukai Karma-kun.!" Ucap Okuda pada akhirnya. Nagisa terdiam berusaha mencerna perkataan Okuda. Maksudnya.. ayolah! Nagisa sudah tau itu. Jadi ada apa dengan pengakuan Okuda ini?

"Oke?" Jawab Nagisa tidak yakin. Okuda mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Nagisa yang tengah menatapnya datar.

"Aku.. aku tidak akan mengalah lagi padamu." Ujar Okuda. Nagisa mengangkat alisnya. Jadi, sejak kapan gadis didepannya itu mengalah padanya? Nagisa mendengus setengah tertawa.

"Aku tak yakin aku mengerti apa maksudmu. Tapi.. kalau hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan, Maafkan aku, Okuda-san.. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk.. bersaing macam itu. Lagipula.. kalau ini tentang Akabane.. kau sudah menang sejak dulu kan?" Nagisa berkata sembari membalikkan badannya.

"Tapi Nagisa, kau tak tau jika-"

"Okuda san.. kumohon.. bisakah kita menghentikan ini? Lakukan apa yang kau suka dengan si Akabane itu. Aku tidak peduli." Ucap Nagisa sembari melangkah pergi meninggalkan Okuda.

•

•

Karma berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong kapal pesiar yang megah itu. Ia tidak yakin kenapa teman-temannya memilih untuk naik kapal pesiar dibandingkan pergi dengan pesawat. Tapi Karma menikmatinya. Terkadang hal yang mengulur waktu macam itu bisa membuat kita merasa nyaman kan? Dan ia disini sekarang. Berjalan sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Menyusuri setiap ruang. Mencari sosok biru yang 'populer' itu. Karma harus bicara dengannya. Harus!

KRIEET

Pintu terbuka menampilkan hamparan laut dan mentari senja. Karma mengangkat alisnya melihat dek kapal yang kosong. Ia sudah akan kembali saat menangkap sosok gadis bersurai biru dengan dres selutut berwarna beige. topi pantai berwarna putih hinggap dikepalanya. Karma tersenyum lalu mendekat.

"Nagisa.." Panggilnya. Sosok itu menoleh dan terdiam. Karma bisa menangkap rasa terkejut dimata birunya.

"Ah, Akabane? Ada apa?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma kembali menautkan alis dengan panggilan itu.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku Akabane?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa menatap Karma sejenak lalu memasang wajah bingung.

"Itu.. namamu kan?" Ia balik bertanya. Karma menghela nafas. Baiklah.

"Nagisa.. aku.. ingin.. meminta maaf." Ucap Karma. Nagisa mengangkat alisnya. Tidak setiap hari kau dapat kesempatan macam itu kan? Yang tengah meminta maaf adalah Akabane Karma!

"Aku tidak ingat kau berbuat salah padaku." Jawab Nagisa. Karma menatap manik biru itu dan menyadarinya. Ada yang hilang dari tatapan itu. Binar itu hilang.

"Nagisa.. aku yakin kau tau apa yang kumaksud. Aku benar-benar serius."

"Aku juga serius, Akabane. Aku tak ingat apa salahmu. Lagipula kalaupun ada sudah kumaafkan." Jawab Nagisa.

"Kau tak akan bisa memaafkan kalau kau lupa apa kesalahan orang lain, Nagisa. Apa itu tandanya kau benar-benar marah padaku sampai kau melupakannya?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa terdiam lalu menghela nafas. Tanpa menjawab ia melangkah mendekati Karma

"Kau.. harusnya kau tau kan, Akabane.. Tenggelam terlalu lama bisa membunuhmu. Jadi kenapa kau tidak kembali saja dengan Okuda?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma mengernyitkan matanya.

"Nagisa... aku ikut acara ini karena aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya denganmu. Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa sejauh ini aku masih mencin-"

"Akabane Karma." Nagisa memotong perkataan Karma. Karma terdiam. Nagisa melangkah melewati Karma dan berhenti tepat didepan pintu.

"Kau pasti lelah. Sebaiknya kau istirahat. Tapi biar kukatakan ini padamu.." Nagisa menoleh dan manik birunya bertemu dengan manik amber milik sang surai merah. Lalu dengan dingin mulutnya berucap

"Aku sudah berhenti mencintaimu. Jadi jangan pernah bahas ini lagi." Dengan itu Nagisa membuka pintu dan melangkah menjauhi Karma yang tertegun sendiri.

•

•

**_Penjara Fuchu, Tokyo_**.

KLANG.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Wanita itu berjalan sambil membunyikan lehernya. bibirnya akhirnya tersenyum sinis saat wajahnya menyapa bias mentari. Akhirnya! Ia menoleh kearah kanan dan kiri sebelum akhirnya ia melangkah menuju sebuah box telephone. Ia memasuki box itu dan memencet beberapa nomer. sembari menyulut sebatang rokok di bibirnya.

"_Ya?_"

"Hei. Aku sudah keluar." Ucapnya.

"_Benarkah_?"

"Tentu saja. Dimana kau sekarang?"

"_Kau bertanya padaku? Tentu saja melakukan apa yang sudah lama ingin kulakukan! Aku bukan orang yang suka mengulur waktu untuk bersenang-senang. Mau menyusulku?_" Wanita itu tertawa.

"Tentu saja. Tidak salah aku mengandalkanmu." Lalu setelah sedikit obrolan lagi, Ia menutup panggilannya. Wanita berambut pendek itu berjalan keluar meninggalkan box telephone. Ia tersenyum. Senyum licik tentu saja. Kemudian ia merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah foto. Foto gadis bersurai biru yang serupa dengannya. Hanya saja ia lebih muda dan lebih cantik. Ia tersenyum bagai orang gila. ia menjilat bibirnya dan menekankan jari telunjuknya ke arah foto tersebut.

"Kita akan segera bertemu, sayang.. Aku yakin kau merindukan ibumu ini. Akan kupastikan kau dan teman-teman kecilmu itu mendapatkan buah tangan dariku." Ucapnya pelan disusul tawa sumbangnya.

—

TBC

Maafkan atas lamanya update :)

Terimakasih banyak untuk semua yang membaca fic ini semoga menghibur :D

Amaga


	8. Chapter 8

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu by: Yuusei Matsui.**

**Amaya Kuruta mempersembahkan:**

**UNDERWORLD MOON**

**Fiction ini hanya khayalan author belaka dengan meminjam Chara dari Manga ciptaan beliau diatas. Yang belum membaca atau menonton serial animenya disarankan untuk menontonnya ^^.**

**WARNING!**

**Fem!Nagisa, Assassin after Timeskip, Slight!KarmaxOkuda, Dark Fic, Penuh siksaan lahir batin, OOC, dan typo yang.. saya ga tau gimana ngilanginnya. Diikhlaskan saja ya ^^.**

**Bisa saja KarmaxNagisa XD.**

**Selamat menikmati ^^/**

"Uwaa.. ini bukan pertama kalinya aku kesini. Tapi tetap saja pemandangan ini begitu menakjubkan!" Seru Kimura. Hamparan pasir putih dengan ombak yang menyapanya lembut benar-benar menakjubkan. Ditambah lagi, mereka satu-satunya pengunjung disana.

"Errr.. memang menakjubkan. Tapi entah kenapa ini terasa nostalgia sekali." Gumam Hara. Yang lain mengangguk setuju.

"Jadi, sejak kapan tempat ini menjadi milikmu, Karma?" Tanya Maehara.

"Huh? Entahlah." Jawab Karma sekenanya. Maehara menatap Karma heran sebelum akhirnya mengangkat bahunya dan berjalan menuju hotel didepannya. Karma berjalan dalam diam. Ia tak bisa benar-benar tenang setelah percakapannya dengan Nagisa. Apa Nagisa benar-benar membencinya? Atau Nagisa sudah menemukan orang lain? Siapa? Isogai kah? Bukankah mereka selalu bersama? Pikiran Karma buyar saat sentuhan lembut dilengannya terasa. Karma menoleh dan mendapati Okuda Manami tengah menatapnya cemas.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Karma-kun?" Tanya Okuda. Karma terdiam sejenak. Kemudian ia mengangguk. Okuda Manami. Gadis yang membuat Karma kebingungan bagaimana ia harus bersikap. Karma sering sekali menolak mentah- mentah perasaan teman-temannya semasa kuliah dan bekerja. Tapi bagaimana dengan mantan teman sekolahnya ini? Karma hanya bingung karena tentu saja kelas 3-E adalah kelas yang spesial baginya, bagi semuanya. Mereka sudah bagaikan satu keluarga. Karma hanya tak ingin semua berubah jika ia harus menolak Okuda dengan cara yang biasa ia lakukan.

"Karma-kun?" Panggilan Okuda menyadarkan Karma.

"Ah, aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatirkan a-"

"Maafkan aku, bisakah kalian lanjutkan didalam? Maksudku, kami tidak bisa lewat." Karma dan Okuda menoleh dan mendapati Nagisa beserta Nakamura Rio berdiri disana. Yang mengejutkan, kalimat barusan diucapkan oleh Nagisa. Sontak Karma menarik lengannya yang disentuh oleh Okuda. Okuda menatap Karma kecewa. Sedangkan Nakamura menyipitkan matanya. Nagisa nampak dingin. Ia memang lebih dingin semenjak terakhir Nakamura melihatnya. Tapi Nakamura tak menyangka Nagisa bisa bersikap seperti itu didepan Karma. Nagisa menghela nafas sepelan mungkin lalu menarik kopernya dan berjalan melewati Karma.

"Nagisa, Tung-"

"Akabane." Potong Nagisa dingin. Kemudian Nagisa menoleh dan menatap Okuda. Lalu ia tersenyum kecil.

"Maafkan aku, Okuda-san." Ucap Nagisa lalu berbalik dan berjalan. Nakamura menghela nafas lalu berjalan mengikuti Nagisa. Karma menatap punggung mungil didepannya. Dingin.

•

•

Nakamura menatap malas makanan didepannya. Ia sama sekali tak ingin memakan hidangan lezat yang terpampang di meja makan. Matanya kemudian beralih ke sosok gadis berambut biru didepannya. Shiota Nagisa. Sesekali, Nakamura bisa menangkap mata Nagisa menggelap. Ia tak tau apa yang dipikirkan oleh sahabatnya itu. Hanya saja.. Nagisa benar-benar berbeda dengan yang Nakamura ingat. Ia dingin. Sangat dingin. Terutama jika ia berhadapan dengan Akabane Karma. Nakamura menghela nafas.

"Ada apa, Nakamura-san?" Tanya Nagisa. Nakamura mengangkat bahunya dan meletakkan garpu ditangannya.

"Hei, Nagisa.. kau berubah." Nakamura memutuskan untuk membahas apa yang mengganggunya. Nagisa menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan mendongak. Mata biru itu menatap manik milik Nakamura heran.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau berubah. Dari terakhir kita bertemu.. kau nampak lebih.. hmm.. bagaimana aku menjelaskannya?" Nakamura menggumam diakhir kalimatnya. Nagisa terdiam sejenak lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Semua orang juga akan berubah, Nakamura." Jawabnya pelan.

"Uh-huh." Jawab Nakamura.

_"Tapi tak semua berubah sedrastis ini." I_mbuh Nakamura dalam hati. Keduanya melanjutkan sisa makan malam dalam diam. Sampai tiba-tiba Nagisa berdiri dan melompat kearah Nakamura. Nakamura hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya. Ia terlalu terkejut untuk bereaksi. Hal selanjutnya yang Nakamura sadari adalah lengan putih Nagisa sudah ternodai oleh aliran darah segar.

.

.

Nagisa menatap Nakamura yang tengah memakan makanannya dengan malas. Nagisa tau teman-temannya akan menganggap Nagisa berubah. Bukan salah Nagisa bukan? Lagipula, semua orang akan berubah. Nagisa menghela nafas. Mungkin sebaiknya ia memang tak datang ke tempat itu. Mungkin sebaiknya ia meminta misi Rank- S agar ia bisa menghindari reuni ini.

**WUSH**

Nagisa reflek berdiri dan melompat kearah Nakamura saat menyadari sesuatu yng tengah bergerak cepat kearah Nakamura. Nagisa segera berteriak kepada teman-temannya untuk tiarap. dibawahnya, Nakamura nampak terkejut. Ia bahkan tak mengatakan apapun. Kemudian matanya menangkap arah pandang Nakamura. Lengannya. Ya, Nagisa bukan tak merasakan rasa perih di lengannya. Nagisa menoleh dan mendapati sebuah anak panah menancap sempurna di lengannya.

"A-ada apa?" Suara teman-temannya yang kini tengah tiarap membuat Nakamura sadar. Ia sudah akan memegang lengan Nagisa saat Nagisa bersuara.

"Kalian semua tenang dan tetap tiarap. Kita tidak tau siapa yang mereka incar." Ucap Nagisa. ia memencet handphonenya dan meletakkannya diatas meja.

"Ritsu, tolong scan daerah ini dan beritahukan situasinya." Pinta Nagisa.

"Serahkan padaku." Ucap Ritsu. Setelah beberapa detik berlalu dalam keheningan, Ritsu membuka matanya.

"Arah jam 3. Aku melihat ada crossbow yang terikat diantara dua pohon." Lapor Ritsu.

"Jadi sepertinya untuk sementara ini aman?" Tanya Nagisa.

"Ya. Aku sudah memeriksa semuanya dan sepertinya sudah aman." Ucap Ritsu.

"Baguslah. Terimakasih, Ritsu." Ucap Nagisa sembari berdiri. Melihat Nagisa berdiri, para murid lainnya segera berdiri dan berlari kearah Nagisa.

"Nagisa, apa yang.. astaga, lenganmu!" Isogai meraih lengan Nagisa. Nagisa mengernyit.

"Aku tak apa-apa." Jawab Nagisa. Isogai melepaskan Nagisa masih dengan tatapan tak suka. Para murid menatap Nagisa khawatir. Karma menyeruak dan melebarkan matanya melihat lengan Nagisa dan anak panah yang masih menancap disana. Tanpa sadar ia meraih lengan Nagisa yang baru saja dilepaskan oleh Isogai.

"A-Akabane, tolong lepa-"

"Ssst.. kita harus melepaskannya. Kalau apa yang Ritsu katakan benar, berarti siapapun yang memasang perangkap itu sudah menyiapkan sejak sebelum kita tiba disini. Dan kita tidak tau jika ada racun atau apa yang ia tambahkan di anak panah ini. Aku akan melepaskannya jadi tahan sedikit." Jelas Karma panjang lebar. Nagisa terdiam lalu mengangguk pelan. Karma tersenyum lalu tangannya mulai bekerja.

"Ini akan sedikit sakit. Kau bisa menahannya kan?"

"Um." Jawab Nagisa. Lalu dengan satu tarikan cepat, Karma menarik anak panah itu. Nagisa tersentak oleh rasa sakit yang menyerang lengannya. Kemudian matanya beralih ke lengan kanannya. Teman-temannya terpekik saat melihat darah mengalir deras dari lengan Nagisa. Karma melebarkan matanya.

"Kau harus ke rumah sakit, Nagisa." Ucap Karma. Nagisa tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Aku baik-baik saja."Jawab Nagisa. Karma berdiri dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. ia menggeser geser layar ponselnya lalu menempelkannya ke telinga. Nagisa menatap Karma tak mengerti.

"Ah, kau dimana?" Karma akhirnya bersuara. Para murid hanya menatap Karma diam.

"Tidak. Aku tidak melihatnya. Ada apa?" Tanya Karma lagi. Kemudian mata Karma melebar.

"Disini Nagisa juga terluka. Sebaiknya kalian berdua segera ke ruang makan." Ucap Karma. Ia mengangguk beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga. Ia menoleh kearah teman-temannya dan berakhir di manik biru milik Nagisa.

"Irina sensei terluka. Dan Yukari chan.. dia menghilang."

•

•

_"Irina sensei terluka. Dan Yukari chan.. dia menghilang."_ Nagisa melebarkan matanya. Sontak ia berdiri dan menatap Karma tak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Nagisa.

"Seperti yang kukatakan. Irina sensei juga terluka. Aku belum mendengar semuanya dari Karasuma sensei. Tapi, menurut Karasuma sensei, mereka membawa Yukari." Jawab Karma. Nagisa merasa nafasnya sesak. Ia merangsek maju namun tertahan oleh Karma.

"Akabane.. aku harus mencari Yukari chan." Nagisa menatap Karma serius. Karma menggeleng.

"Kau terluka."

"Lantas kenapa? Ini hanya luka biasa. Aku harus mengejar mereka sebelum kehilangan jejak dari Yukari chan." Ucap Nagisa sengit.

"Karasuma sensei meminta kita semua untuk tetap disini. Terlalu berbahaya untuk pergi sendiri." Jawab Karma.

"Tapi-"

"Apa kau tak percaya dengan Karasuma sensei? Kau mungkin guru Yukari chan. Tapi Karasuma sensei adalah ayahnya." Potong Karma. Nagisa terdiam. Karma benar. Ia harus menenangkan diri. Nagisa menarik nafas dalam. Lalu tanpa peringatan tubuhnya limbung. Dengan cepat Karma menangkap tubuh Nagisa.

"Kita harus mengobati lukanya dulu. Darah Nagisa sudah banyak terbuang." Kayano berucap khawatir. Takebayashi maju dan melihat lengan Nagisa.

"Bawa dia ke kamarku. Kayano dan Nakamura bisa menemani Nagisa. Kanzaki, kau bisa membantuku?" Tanya Takebayashi.

"Um. Tapi lukanya cukup dalam aku khawatir dengan banyak darah yang keluar ia butuh tranfusi." Ucap Kanzaki khawatir.

"Aku tau. Dan semenjak kita akan pergi ke pulau yang bermasalah ini, aku sudah membawa semua yang bisa kubawa untuk antisipasinya. Bagaimanapun akan sangat merepotkan jika sampai tragedi masa sekolah kita terjadi kembali." Ucap Takebayashi. Semua orang tersenyum lega.

"Gezz.. Kau harus membangun rumah sakit di pulau ini, Karma." Terasaka berkata serampangan. Karma tersenyum santai.

"Idemu boleh juga." Jawabnya lalu tanpa menunda lagi segera membawa Nagisa menuju Ruangan Takebayashi.

•

•

Karma menghela nafas lega saat melihat Nagisa terbaring dengan perban di lengannya. Sebuah dengkuran halus terdengar disana. Setelah berdebat cukup lama, Nagisa menyerah dan menuruti Takebayashi agar Nagisa istirahat terlebih dahulu. Kayano dan Nakamura serta Kanzaki memutuskan untuk menunggu disana. Karma mengangguk setuju. Setelah yakin semua akan baik-baik saja, Karma dan Takebayashi bergegas menuju ruang makan. Sesampainya disana mereka bisa melihat Karasuma dan Irina - yang tengah duduk- nampak mendengarkan teman-teman mereka.

"Ah, Takebayashi, Karma! Bagaimana keadaan Nagisa?" Tanya mereka. Takebayashi membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Dia baik- baik saja. Selain itu.. Bitch sensei. Aku dengaf kau terluka." Tanya Takebayashi. Irina menoleh lalu melambaikan tangannya.

"Okuda sudah mengobatiku. Lagipula lukaku tidak seberapa." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk lengan yang yang diperban.

"Baiklah.. kurasa kita tidak akan menunggu Nagisa dan lainnya. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa situasi saat ini sama sekali tidak aman. Dan.. aku yakin kalau kalian sama sekali bukan target yang mereka inginkan. Karena itu, sebaiknya kita membatalkan acara liburan ini." Ucap Karasuma.

"Apa kalian tau siapa yang mereka incar? Apa mereka memang mengincar Yukari chan?" Tanya Yada khawatir. Karasuma menggeleng.

"Tidak. Yukari hanya umpan. Ini... kalian bisa bilang hanya pekerjaan mereka yang tak suka dengan pemerintah. Itu saja." Ucap Karasuma.

"Tapi sensei..." Suara Karma membuat semua menoleh kearahnya.

"Kalau memang begitu kenapa mereka juga menyerang kami? Terlebih jika apa yang dikatakan Ritsu benar, senjata yang mengenai Nagisa jelas diatur dengan timer. Dan itu berarti mereka tak peduli siapapun yang akan terkena panah itu." Jelas Karma. Para murid bergumam setuju.

"Apa kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami?" Tanya Maehara. Karasuma dan Irina terdiam.

"Sensei.. kami sudah dewasa sekarang. Kami bisa memutuskan apa yang akan kami lakukan. Bahkan jika kalian berkata tidak, kami sudah bisa mempertimbangkan semuanya dengan baik. Tidak bisakah kalian lebih percaya pada kami?" Tanya Kurahashi. Irina mendongak.

"Tidak.. bukan begitu. Hanya saja.. Kalian benar-benar tak terlibat dalam penyerangan ini. Setidaknya.. tidak semua dari kalian." Irina menambahkan akhir kalimatnya dengan lirih.

"Hm? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kataoka bingung. Irina menoleh ke arah Karasuma. Karasuma menghela nafas. Isogai memijit batang hidungnya. Karasuma baru akan membuka mulutnya saat pintu ruang makan terbuka kasar. Semua menoleh dan melihat Kanzaki yang tengah memegang lututnya dengan nafas terengah.

"Kanzaki?"

"Na-Nagisa..." Mendengar nama Nagisa, Karma dengan cepat menoleh. Ada apa lagi dengan gadis biru itu?

"Nagisa chan.. dia.. pergi."

•

•

Ruangan itu hening sejenak. Apa maksudnya itu?

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Karma. "Nagisa.. Kami sedang berbincang saat tiba-tiba saja Nagisa melompat kearah kami dan.. semua berubah gelap. Saat aku sadar, Nakamura dan Kayano sudah terbaring di lantai dan.. Nagisa menghilang." Jelas Kanzaki.

"Ap-Tunggu. Apa maksudmu Nagisa menyerang kalian?" Tanya Sugaya bingung. Kanzaki juga nampak bingung.

"Awalnya kupikir begitu. Tapi saat aku memeriksa Nakamura dan Kayano, mereka hanya pingsan. Tidak ada luka atau apapun di tubuh mereka. Begitu juga denganku." Jawab Kanzaki. Karasuma menghela nafas.

"Nekodamashi. Kalian ingat itu?" Isogai berucap pelan. Semua menoleh kearahnya.

"Sepertinya Nagisa menggunakan itu. dan melihat keadaanmu, dia hanya menggunakan setengah dari kekuatannya." Jelas Isogai. Maehara mengernyit heran.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Maehara.

"Nagisa. Aku yakin dia pergi mencari Yukari chan." Jawab Isogai.

"Karena itu dia menunggu Karma dan Takebayashi pergi dan 'menyerang' mereka bertiga." Gumam Fuwa. Karma menggigit jarinya. Harusnya Ia tau itu!

"Aku akan mencari Nagisa. Yang lainnya.. sebaiknya kalian segera berkemas dan meninggalkan pulau ini." Titah Karasuma.

"Tapi Karasuma sensei, bagaimana dengan Na-"

"Aku memohon dengan sangat kepada kalian!" Potong Karasuma. Para murid terdiam.

"Tunggu, Karasuma sensei." Sebuah suara membuat para murid menoleh. Nakamura dan Kayano berdiri disana.

"Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" Tanya Karasuma. Keduanya mengangguk. Nakamura berjalan mendekati kerumunan dan berdiri didepan Karasuma. Ia lantas mengulurkan kertas ditangannya. Karasuma menatap kertas itu dan mengambilnya. Ia membaca kertas itu dan tertegun.

"Nagisa.. pasti dia melepaskan kertas itu diam diam sebelum kami.. tidak.. aku menyadari ada panah yang menancap dilengannya. Kau bisa melihat robekan itu dan percikan darah disana. Dan.. apa kau yakin masih menginginkan kami pergi?" Tanya Nakamura. Karasuma menghela nafas. Karma mengernyit heran dan tanpa peringatan merebut kertas itu dengan cepat.

"Hee~ Apa kau juga mendapat ancaman yang sama, Sensei? Meskipun jelasn kami tak bisa segera pulang? Karena sepertinya.." Karma menunjukkan kertas ditangannya ke arah teman- temannya. "Mereka punya urusan dengan kita semua."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu by: Yuusei Matsui.**

**Amaya Kuruta mempersembahkan:**

**UNDERWORLD MOONLIGHT**

**Fiction ini hanya khayalan author belaka dengan meminjam Chara dari Manga ciptaan beliau diatas. Yang belum membaca atau menonton serial animenya disarankan untuk menontonnya ^^.**

**WARNING!**

**Fem!Nagisa, Assassin after Timeskip, Slight!KarmaxOkuda, Dark Fic, Penuh siksaan lahir batin, OOC, dan typo yang.. saya ga tau gimana ngilanginnya. Diikhlaskan saja ya ^^.**

**Bisa saja KarmaxNagisa XD.**

**Selamat menikmati ^^/**

Karasuma menatap para muridnya bergantian. Kemudian menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Kita bisa membicarakan ini setelah Nagisa berhasil ditangkap." Ucap Karasuma sembari mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia menekan layar ponselnya lalu menempelkannya ke telinga.

"Halo? Dimana kalian? ... bagi menjadi dua bagian. Aku ingin kau dan Asada san mencari Nagisa dan menghentikannya. Hm? Kalian boleh melakukannya jika ia lepas kontrol. Tapi ingat.. Jangan sampai membunuhnya. Baiklah. Kupercayakan pada kalian." Lalu Karasuma menutup panggilannya. Ia menatap para muridnya yang menatapnya heran.

"Tunggu... apa yang kau izinkan pada mereka?" Tanya Nakamura. Karasuma memasukkan ponselnya.

"Mungkin mereka akan sangat terdesak. Jadi, sangat besar kemungkinan.. mereka harus menggunakan cara kasar untuk menghentikan Nagisa." Jawab Karasuma. Isogai menghela nafas.

"Ya.. mengingat yang kita bicarakan adalah Nagisa. Siapa yang kau kirim untuk menghentikannya, Sensei?" Tanyanya.

"Takeyama dan Asada." Jawab Karasuma singkat. Isogai mengangkat alisnya lalu memijit batang hidungnya.

"Kuharap mereka tidak terlalu serius." Ucapnya. Karma mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya.

"Yang akan menghentikan Nagisa.. Kau bisa bilang mereka seperti Chiba kun dan Hayami san. Hanya saja.. mereka lebih pro. Bisa dibilang... genius senapan di pemerintahan." Jawab Isogai.

"Oi.. oi.. Sensei, apa itu tidak apa?"Tanya Maehara.

"Tidak Maehara. Mengingat yang kita bicarakan adalah Nagisa." Jawab Karasuma. Para murid menggumam serempak,

"Eh?"

•

•

Nagisa melompat mundur dan menahan tubuhnya dengan tangan bertumpu diatas pasir.

"Asada san! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanya Nagisa. Wanita berambut hijau kebiruan itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Sudah kukatakan tadi, Nagisa.. Perintah Karasuma san.. Kami harus menghentikanmu dan mengantarkanmu kembali ke tempat Karasuma san." Jawabnya. Nagisa mendengus.

"Aku tak punya banyak waktu. Yukari chan dalam bahaya. Dengar! Kita harus..-"

DOR

Nagisa kembali menghindar. Nagisa menatap kedua makhluk didepannya kesal.

"Kalian serius? Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan Yukari chan?! Apa kalian tidak menger-"

DOR

Kali ini Nagisa berguling diatas pasir dengan desis pelan. Sebuah luka gores tertera di betisnya. Nagisa mengambil nafas dalam. Lalu menutup matanya sejenak. Kemudian ia membuka matanya perlahan. Nagisa menatap kedua seniornya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Kau tau, Aku rasa Karasuma san melakukan hal yang salah sekarang. Kenapa aku selalu mendapatkan tugas denganmu?" Erang Takeyama frustasi. Asada dengan santainya meniup permen karet dimulutnya. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis.

"Ah.. Aku sangat suka dengan Nagisa chan yang seperti ini." Ucapnya pelan. Takeyama menoleh tidak percaya.

"Kau sengaja memprovokasinya." Ucapnya masih mengeluh. Asada hanya tertawa geli.

"Hei! Kalau Nagisa tidak merasa terganggu, Itu akan membosankan bukan? Siapkan dirimu." Titahnya. Takeyama bersumpah ia akan menendang wanita disampingnya nanti. Takeyama menghela nafas dan menoleh kearah Nagisa yang.. Tunggu dimana dia?

BUAGH

Takeyama tersungkur. Sial! Didekatnya, Asada tertawa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya disela tawa. Takeyama mendecak kesal. Wanita itu! Takeyama segera mengarahkan pistolnya dan menembaki Nagisa. Nagisa berlari menghindari tembakan Takeyama.

"Ck! Harusnya Karasuma san tidak mengirim kita berdua! Aku yakin Ishikawa akan lebih berguna." Keluh Takeyama. Kali ini Asada menjadi target Nagisa. Nagisa mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dari sabuknya. Asada tersenyum senang.

"Oho? Kau menyesal? Kukira kau senang Karasuma san mengajakmu liburan ke tempat ini." Ucapnya sembari menghindari Nagisa.

BUAGH

Asada tersungkur akibat pukulan Nagisa. Lalu dengan segera berguling menghindari Nagisa yang serius melompat dan mendaratkan pisaunya. Asada berdiri dan menjilat darah di ujung bibirnya.

"Menyenangkan~." Gumamnya. Takeyama menghela nafas. Baiklah.. Ia melemparkan pistolnya dan menarik keluar sebuah pisau yang sama persis dengan milik Nagisa. Takeyama maju menyerang Nagisa. Sebuah pertarungan pisau terjadi dengan sengit. Nagisa kembali berguling dan..

DOR

"Aargh!"

Takeyama mengernyit kesakitan saat sebuah peluru mendarat di lengannya. Takeyama mengumpat pelan. Harusnya ia tau. Jangan membuang pistol sembarangan. Untung saja Nagisa tak terlalu pro menggunakan pistol seperti dirinya atau Asada san. Memalukan memang jika mereka diakui pro tapi sangat kesulitan melumpuhkan bocah biru itu!

Clap

Clap

Clap.

Takeyama menoleh

"JANGAN BERTEPUK TANGAN KAU SIALAN!" Umpatnya. Asada hanya mengangkat bahunya. Ia melirik Nagisa yang masih dalam mode Assassinnya. Sebenarnya ia sedikit khawatir. Karena sudah lebih dari lima menit Nagisa serius menyerang mereka. Itu hanya ada satu arti: Nagisa serius ingin membunuh mereka.

"Hei.. Aku akan mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sementara itu, Kau coba hubungi Karasuma. Katakan bahwa kita membutuhkan bantu-"

BRUK

Kedua agen itu menoleh. Kemudian terdiam mengedipkan matanya melihat sosok biru itu tersungkur diatas pasir.

SREK

Mendengar bunyi semak tersingkap mereka menoleh. Seorang pria paruh baya berjalan mendekat. Lalu dengan santai ia meraih tubuh mungil Nagisa dan mengangkatnya seperti karung.

"Aku tidak tau kenapa kalian ada di tempat seperti ini. Beri tahu aku dimana Karasuma dan Irina. Biar aku yang mengantar anak ini." Ucapnya datar. Kedua agen itu berdiri dan mengangguk.

"Terimakasih, Lovro-san."

•

•

Karma menggigit kuku jarinya. Apa mereka berhasil melumpuhkan Nagisa? Atau justru mereka yang akan lumpuh lebih dulu? Karma tidak yakin dengan kekuatan Nagisa saat ini. Hanya saja, melihat Karasuma mengakui Nagisa seperti itu, Karma yakin Nagisa yang sekarang akan cukup merepotkan.

"Karma-kun." Karma menoleh dan melihat Kayano yang tersenyum kecil kepadanya.

"Ada apa, Yukimura san?" Tanya Karma dengan nada santai seperti biasanya.

"Kayano saja. Sepertinya nama itu lebih nyaman." Jawab Kayano.

"Hm? Ok~. Jadi?" Karma kembali bertanya. Kayano mensejajarkan posisinya disamping Karma. Matanya menerawang hamparan laut didepannya. Biru.

"Hei, Karma kun.. Nagisa.. dia berubah.. kan?" Tanyanya ragu. Karma terdiam. Nagisa? Berubah? Ya.. Karma tak bisa pungkiri itu. Nagisa jelas berbeda. Nagisa tak lagi sepolos dulu. Nagisa tak sehangat saat itu. dan lagi.. Nagisa berubah karenanya. Entah kenapa Karma yakin itu.

"Karma kun?" Suara Kayano menyadarkan Karma.

"Hm? Ah.. menurutmu begitu?" Tanya Karma. Pertanyaan yang bodoh, tentu saja. Kayano mengangguk.

"Sepertinya, semua juga merasa begitu. Kau tau kan.. saat Nagisa tersenyum.. Senyuman itu benar-benar berbeda." Ucapnya. Karma setuju. Senyuman Nagisa sungguh adalah senyuman yang indah. Tapi tidak sekarang.

"Ya.. sepertinya.." Gumam Karma.

"Kau.. masih menyukainya kan, Karma kun?" Tanya Kayano. Kali ini tersenyum hangat. Karma mengangkat alisnya mendengar pertanyaan itu. Kemudian Karma tersenyum tipis.

"Perasaanku bukan masalah besar. Aku bisa bersabar." Jawab Karma setengah bercanda.

"Pft.. Kau terdengar seperti kakek-kakek!" Ucap Kayano sembari tertawa. "Kalau begitu.. kenapa dulu.. kau meninggalkannya? Atau dia yang meninggalkanmu?" Tanya Kayano. Karma tertegun. Kenapa?

"Itu.. mungkin karena aku bodoh?" Jawab Karma dengan santainya. Lalu berbalik meninggalkan Kayano. Kayano mengernyit heran. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Karma kun! Fightoo!" Ucapnya keras. Karma hanya mengangkat tangan tanpa menoleh. Kayano tersenyum kecil. Kayano tidak tau apa yang terjadi diantara keduanya. Kayano hanya berharap.. Jika cahaya itu hilang karena Karma.. maka Karma jugalah yang akan membawa cahaya itu pulang.

•

•

Ruangan itu dipenuhi dengan obrolan ringan satu sama lain ketika pintu utamanya terbuka. Perlahan melangkah masuk seorang wanita dengan tampilan sedikit acak acakan, seorang pria dengan tangan berdarah dan Seorang pria paruh baya dengan jaket panjangnya. Dilengannya nampak sosok makhluk berambut biru yang amat familiar.

"NAGISA!" Sontak para murid berlari kearah tiga manusia itu.

"Sensei!" Irina -setengah berlari- mendekat.

"Aku baru menyelesaikan urusanku didekat sini saat aku melihat bocah ini tengah berusaha membunuh kedua orang itu." Jawab Lovro sembari menurunkan Nagisa. Karma menerima tubuh mungil Nagisa. Karasuma menoleh kearah anak buahnya yang nampak... berantakan.

"Jadi... siapa yang menang, Asada-san?" Isogai bersuara. Takeyama mendengus.

"Apa kau tak liat siapa yang tak sadarkan diri disini?" Tanyanya bangga. Asada melirik rekannya malas lalu meniup permen karetnya.

"Benarkah? Sepertinya Nagisa baik-baik saja. Disisi lain disini ada seorang paman yang terluka oleh senjatanya sendiri. Cukup memalukan sebenarnya." Jawab Asada sinis. Takeyama mendesis kearah Asada. Isogai tertawa.

"Apa Nagisa yang melukaimu, Takeyama-san?" Tanya Isogai. Takeyama mendengus dan menggumam tak jelas.

"Biarkan dia Isogai! Dikalahkan bocah macam Nagisa memang sangat memalukan."

"Hei! aku terluka karena aku membuang senjataku sembarangan!" Protes Takeyama.

"Kalian berdua." Karasuma memanggil kedua agennya. Sigap mereka menoleh dan berdiri tegak.

"Sebaiknya kalian istirahat. dan Takeyama, aku akan mengirim Takebayashi untuk mengobati lukamu." Ucap Karasuma.

"Err.. itu.. apa dia bisa melakukan operasi kecil?" Takeyama menunjuk lengannya,"Ada peluru disini." Lanjutnya. Takebayashi membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Tentu saja. Okuda-san, Kanzaki-san, Aku ingin kalian membantuku jika tidak keberatan." Ajak Takebayashi. Kedua gadis itu mengangguk dan segera mengikuti Takebayashi. Karasuma menghela nafas. Kemudian perhatiannya teralih oleh tarikan nafas yang keras dari Irina.

"Maksud.. sensei.. Tempat ini.." Irina nampak sangat terkejut. Didepannya, Lovro mengangguk.

"Mungkin hanya sebuah pulau menurut kalian. Tapi diseberang pulau ini ada pulau lain. Tak banyak yang tau karena bahkan di peta dunia sekalipun, keberadaannya dihapuskan. Tentu saja tempat itu Neraka untuk manusia normal macam kalian." Lovro menyesap kopi hitamnya lantas menyapukan pandangannya ke sekeliling. "Tapi untuk para bangsawan menjijikkan itu, Tempat itu adalah surga. Black hole."

•

•

"Black.. apa?" Gumam Fuwa bertanya.

"Black Hole.." Irina menjawab. Karasuma menatap lovro serius.

"Aku pernah mendengar rumor tentang itu. Tapi aku tidak yakin jika.."

"Tempat itu ada, Karasuma." Potong Lovro. "Kau kira kenapa aku ada di tempat ini?" Tanya Lovro lagi. Memang.. sangat aneh melihat hitman top itu di tempat macam ini.

"Kau tak perlu cemas. Mendengar cerita dari kedua agenmu tadi, aku sudah menghubungi beberapa anak buahku untuk mengintai disana." Ucap Lovro. "Dan juga, apa gadis ponsel itu masih bisa mengakses ponsel Yukari?" Tanyanya. Kayano terkesiap dan mengangkat ponselnya. Ritsu nampak tengah terdiam dengan wajah serius.

"Ritsu?" Panggil Kayano.

"Sst.." Ritsu menjawab. Kemudian setelah beberapa saat, Ritsu akhirnya menghela nafas.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kayano lagi. Ritsu menatap temannya serius.

"Yukari.. sepertinya mereka baru saja tiba di tempat itu. Aku masih akan terus mematai mereka. Sebaiknya kalian segera mengatur rencananya." Jawab Ritsu.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu akan kuberikan kontak anak buahku dan cobalah menghubungi mereka." Ritsu mengangguk dan mulai melakukan intruksi dari Lovro. Irina menghela nafas.

"Yukari chan.." Gumamnya. Karasuma melirik istrinya dan menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Ayo kita atur strateginya." Ajaknya. Irina tersenyum dan mengangguk.

•

•

"Ugh.. " Nagisa memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Perlahan ia mencoba untuk duduk. Dimana ini? Nagisa menoleh kekanan dan ke kiri.

"Ah, Kau sudah sadar?" Nagisa menoleh ke arah suara. Nagisa melihat merah. Merah?

"Akabane?" Panggil Nagisa.

"Hm? Apa kau merasa pusing? Minumlah." Karma menyerahkan segelas air kearah Nagisa. Nagisa menerimanya dan meneguk isinya. Kemudian matanya melebar. Yukari!

"Diam disana, Nagisa~." Ucap Karma. Nagisa menoleh sengit.

"Sebaiknya kau biarkan aku pergi, Akabane." Jawab Nagisa dingin. Karma menggeleng tegas.

"Maafkan aku tapi tentu saja tidak-"

"Apa kalian semua tak mengkhawatirkannya?! Kita akan kehilangan jejak jika kita masih saja berkutat di tempat i-"

BRUK

Nagisa terhempas. Matanya melebar menatap Karma yang kini mengunci pergerakannya diatas tubuh Nagisa.

"Kau.. sekarang suka sekali memotong perkataan ya, Nagisa~." Ucap Karma dengan suara rendah. Nagisa terdiam. perlahan Karma bisa merasakan getaran di tubuh Nagisa.

"Nagisa?"

Lalu mata Karma melebar melihat sesuatu di wajah Nagisa. Shiota Nagisa.. dibawahnya.. menangis.

TBC

Maafkan keterlambatan updatenya. Terimakasih sudah membaca dan semoga terhibur


	10. Chapter 10

Nagisa merasa kepalanya penuh. Perasaan itu lagi. Nagisa harus pergi! Setidaknya dari hadapan Karma. Ia tak ingin Karma melihat ini semua. Dengan segenap tenaga, Nagisa mendorong Karma. Karma yang terkejut dengan tangisan Nagisa tak sempat melakukan pertahanan apapun ketika Nagisa mendorongnya dan dengan cepat masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Karma mengerjap sesaat lalu segera menyusul Nagisa.

"Nagisa? Hei.. Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Karma. Hening. Tak ada balasan apapun dari dalam. Di dalam, Nagisa berdiri didepan wastafel dan mulai menyalakannya. Ia membasuh wajahnya dan menunduk. Tangannya bergetar. Tidak... Ini sudah tak pernah terjadi beberapa waktu terakhir.. Kenapa harus sekarang?

"Ah.. benar.. aku tak meminum obatnya.. " Gumam Nagisa. Nagisa berusaha tenang. Kenangan itu masih menghantui Nagisa. Perlahan Nagisa menyingkap pakaiannya. Tangannya kemudian meraba potongan kasa yang menutup pinggangnya. Nagisa menggigit bibirnya.. Tidak... Ia aman.. Ia sudah baik-baik saja.. Koro sensei sudah membunuh kedua bajingan itu.. Ia baik-baik saja..

"Nagisa? Dengar... maafkan aku.. aku tidak tau kenapa kau... menangis tapi.. Jika karena perbuatanku.. aku minta maaf." Karma berkata dibalik pintu. Membuat Nagisa sadar. Ia menarik nafas dalam dan membasuh wajahnya sekali lagi. Kemudian Nagisa berbalik dan berjalan kearah pintu.

•

•

"Apa rencananya?" Suara pelan Nagisa membuat Karma mengangkat alisnya heran. Tentu saja ini membuat Karma bingung. Pertama Nagisa menangis dan mengurung diri sebentar di kamar mandi. Kemudian ia keluar tanpa kata dan berbalik dengan wajah seakan-akan tak ada yang terjadi. Lalu sekarang tiba-tiba ia jadi tak gegabah dan mau bekerja sama? Ini bagus tentu saja. Hanya perubahan -perubahan itu membuat Karma terkejut. Mungkin Karma lupa.. Nagisa memang selalu membuat kejutan kan?

"Aku tidak yakin. Saat aku membawamu ke ruangan ini, Lovro san dan yang lainnya sedang mengobrol. Yah, meskipun aku mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka melalui Ritsu." Jawab Karma. Nagisa mengangguk angguk.

"Kalau begitu, apa tak sebaiknya kita menemui mereka? Aku ingin segera menyelamatkan Yukari-chan." Nagisa berjalan kearah pintu. Kemudian ia berhenti.

"Tentu saja... aku akan ikut rencana Karasuma-sensei." Lanjutnya tanpa menoleh. Karma tersenyum.

"Um. Ayo." Ucapnya sembari menyusul Nagisa.

•

•

"Um... Ritsu, bisa kau melihat lebih banyak lagi?" Tanya Maehara. Didepannya selembar kertas besar terbentang dengan garis garis dan beberapa tulisan.

"Ternyata kau cukup berguna ya, Maehara!" Ujar Okajima. Maehara hanya melirik sekilas lalu lanjut bekerja. Membuat pemetaan sesuai dengan rincian yang Ritsu buat. Di seberang mejanya, Nampak Karasuma, Irina, Lovro dan Isogai sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu. Yang lain sudah memulai pekerjaannya. Seperti Sugaya dan Kayano yang sibuk menggambar dan Nakamura juga Kanzaki yang mulai membuka buka majalah ditangannya. Juga Itona dan teman-temannya yang nampak sibuk dengan peralatannya. Senua begitu sibuk sampai akhirnya atensi mereka teralih karena suara langkah kaki. Mereka menoleh dan melihat dua warna biru dan merah sedang berjalan kearah mereka.

"Nagisa!" Seru teman- temannya. Nagisa tersenyum tipis. Lalu ia berjalan pelan kearah senseinya. ia menunduk dalam.

"Maafkan aku.." Ucapnya lirih. Karasuma menatap datar sejenak lalu tersenyum.

"Tak apa. Lebih baik sekarang kau ikut membahas pekerjaan yang datang mendadak ini." Jawab Karasuma. Nagisa mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. Lalu ia berjalan kearah Nakamura, Kayano dan Kanzaki.

"Maafkan aku." Ucapnya lagi saat ia sudah tiba dihadapan ketiganya. Nakamura menghela nafas.

"Jujur saja aku sedikit kesal, Nagisa..." Ucapnya. Nagisa menatap Nakamura tak enak. Mendapat tatapan seperti itu Nakamura tersenyum.

"Tapi tentu saja aku tak bisa marah padamu." Lanjut Nakamura.

"Um. Aku yakin Nagisa sangat menyayangi Yukari chan. Kami tau kau melakukan itu untuk menyelamatkan Yukari chan." Imbuh Kanzaki. Nagisa tersenyum tipis.

"Terimakasih." Bisik Nagisa. Ketiga temannya tersenyum.

"Nah, kalau kau tak keberatan, Kami akan melanjutkan tugas dari Karasuma sensei. Kurasa kau bisa bergabung dengan mereka, Agen rahasia!" Ucap Kayano sambil mendorong punggung Nagisa. Nagisa tersenyum lalu berjalan kembali kearah para senseinya. Setelah sampai, ia langsung duduk disamping Isogai. Entah kenapa, Karma juga duduk dilingkaran itu.

"Jadi, apa rencananya, Karasuma-san?" Tanya Nagisa. Karasuma menoleh kearah Nagisa.

"Kita sedang menyiapkan penyusupan. Tinggal menunggu rombongan Yukari sampai di tempat tujuan. Sementara Ritsu akan terus mengawasi dan Maehara yang menggambarkan pemetaan jalan di pulau itu, kita akan segera mengirimkan tim. Tentu saja dengan penyamaran." Jawab Karasuma. Nagisa mengangguk mengerti.

"Lalu siapa saja yang akan pergi?" Tanya Nagisa.

"Aku jelas tak ingin melibatkan mereka lebih jauh lagi. Tapi sepertinya beberapa dari kalian bisa membantu." Ucap Karasuma. Kemudian ia menyerahkan kertas ditangannya. Nagisa menerima kertas itu. Karma yang ada disebelahnya ikut membaca kertas itu. Lalu ia bersiul pelan dengan seringai santai di bibirnya.

"Sepertinya menarik.." Ucapnya. Nagisa sendiri mengernyit.

"Tunggu Karasuma-san.. kukira ini berlebihan. Kenapa mereka harus turun menghadapi kelompok berbahaya seperti itu? Bahkan kita tak tau sejauh apa kemampuan fisik mereka setelah sekian lama..-"

"Aku sudah melakukan tes pada mereka. Dan secara menakjubkan hampir semuanya masih mampu memanjat tebing tanpa alat bantu apapun, Nagisa." Jawab Karasuma. Nagisa mengerjapkan matanya lalu menghela nafas.

"Apa mengirimku dan Isogai tidak cukup?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma merasa alisnya berkedut. Karasuma menggeleng. Isogai tersenyum.

"Kali ini kita bukan akan membunuh, Nagisa.. kita akan menyelamatkan Yukari chan." Ucap Isogai. Nagisa terdiam sejenak lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Kau benar." Jawabnya.

"Baiklah.. aku sungguh minta maaf.. Tapi, Aku percaya kalian akan bisa membawa Yukari kembali." Karasuma membungkukkan badannya. Nagisa tersenyum.

"Tenang saja, sensei.. kami akan membawa Yukari chan." Ucap Nagisa.

•

•

"Bos, kami membawa 'barang' yang kau inginkan." Suara itu terdengar bersamaan dengan debum pintu ruangan yang gelap itu. Di tengah ruang, bersandar pada sofa yang terlihat mewah dengan dikelilingi beberapa wanita, seorang laki-laki bertubuh tambun tersenyum puas.

"Langsung masukkan dia ke sel. Sepertinya akan menjadi barang yang bagus di pelelangan nanti." Ucapnya.

"Baik." Jawab kedua lelaki bertopi hitam tersebut.

"Tunggu.. apa kalian sudah mengurus bocah sialan itu, Bluemoon?" Tanya lelaki tambun tersebut.

"Kami sudah mengurusnya."

"Kalian tidak membunuhnya, kan?" Kali ini wanita berambut pendek bersuara. Tangannya memutar pelan gelas berisi wine.

"Tidak. Kami hanya memperlambat pergerakannya." Jawab yang lain.

"Bagus. Sekarang segera menyingkir! Melihat wajahnya membuatku mengingat si Karasuma sialan itu!" Titah sang tuan. Dengan segera kedua lelaki bertopi tersebut membopong Yukari yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Padahal kalau mau kau bisa langsung menghabisinya, Hiromi." Laki-laki tersebut berucap. Hiromi tersenyum sinis.

"Oh, tentu saja tidak! Aku ingin melakukannya sendiri. Aku ingin menyiksanya perlahan.. sampai dia mengiba ampun dariku." Jawab Hiromi. Lelaki didepannya mengernyit.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika dia benar- benar mengiba? kau akan melepasnya dan mengampuninya?" Tanyanya. Hiromi sontak tertawa. Tawa sumbang mengerikan.

"Kau bercanda? Wajah cantiknya akan sangat mahal jika dijual! Tapi sikapnya tentu sangat merepotkan. Kurasa menjualnya setelah mengawetkannya akan sangat bagus." Seringai Hiromi kejam. Lelaki didepannya tersenyum tak kalah jahat.

"Kau memang licik." Ucapnya. Hiromi mengangkat bahunya.

"Kau tak kalah licik, Takaoka."

•

•

"Woah.." Hayami menggumam kecil. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa saat ini ia memasuki wilayah dimana peta pun tidak menggambarnya.

"Tadi benar-benar pemeriksaan yang ketat." Kali ini Kataoka berkata. Yang lain mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi aku terkejut dengan dandananmu, Nagisa. Kukira kau akan mengenakan gaun seperti kami." Yada menoleh. Nagisa tersenyum.

"Lebih baik aku tidak menggunakannya. Lagipula peranku disini sebagai pengawal. Aku lebih terkejut mereka bisa membuat gaun dengan bahan seadanya." Jawab Nagisa.

"Dan aku tidak tau Isogai sangat ahli mengelabui penjaga tadi." Chiba berucap datar.

"Ahahahaha.. itu bukan masalah besar." Jawab Isogai.

"Hhhh.. kuharap ini akan berjalan lancar. Kau tau tempat pertemuannya kan, Isogai?" Tanya Kataoka.

"Um. Ritsu sudah menjelaskan detailnya padaku." Jawab Isogai. Kemudian mereka terdiam. Sibuk melihat lihat jajaran rumah mewah di sepanjang jalan. Nagisa mengepalkan tangannya gelisah. Ini sudah lewat satu hari dari hilangnya Yukari, Tentu saja Nagisa akan khawatir!

"Dia akan baik-baik saja." Nagisa menoleh dan mendapati Karma -yang duduk disebelahnya- menatapnya datar. Tapi Nagisa tak lupa dengan sorot itu. Sorot yang sama. Menimbulkan rasa lega dan aman di hati Nagisa. Nagisa menghela nafas. Ia mengangguk.

"Aku berharap itu benar." Jawab Nagisa lirih.

•


End file.
